Les aventures de l'Assemblée du SauleCogneur
by Assemble du Saule-Cogneur
Summary: Reveanne, la Psychopouët et Gnagnagirl, et maintenant Chris, sont élèves à Poudlard, en 6ème année, à Griffondor... elles percécutent Rogue, poursuivent Charlie... venez vous aussi entrer dans le délire..
1. Avertissement

**Les aventures de l'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur.**

****

**_~Avertissement.~_**

****

Non seulement nous sommes trois folles dingues mais en plus nous sommes les héroïnes de notre propre fanfic (aussi frappée que nous). 

Ne cherchez pas d'histoire car le seul lien logique est le temps qui passe… comme dans la vie quoi !

La fanfic de nos aventures à Poudlard débute quelques années avant l'arrivée d'Harry à l'école… en fait un savant calcule nous fait dire que cette histoire se déroule 10 ans avant l'arrivée de ce cher Harry. Cela ce passe donc juste après la « première » chute de Vldm. (notre repère temporel est Charlie Weasley et Severus Rogue)

Et si les pinailleurs(-euses)  sont pas content(e)s on s'en fiche… On est **DIEU** ! … On a tous les pouvoirs… On fait ce qu'on veut… Ha ha ha ! (rires de psychopathe)

Enfin bref…

Si vous ne comprenez rien aux délires qui vont suivre : laissez des reviews !

Si vous comprenez nos délires : laissez des reviews !

Si vous n'avez pas aimé nos délires : Laissez des REVIEWS ! 

Si vous avez aimé nos délires : Laissez des REVIEWS !

Si vous ne voulez pas d'autres de nos délires : Laissez des REVIEWS !

Si vous voulez d'autres de nos délires : Laissez des REVIEWS !

Bref, laissez nous des reviews… des REVIEWS… des **REVIEWS** !

Bon trêve de blabla, place aux délires en question.

;-)

-_L'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur_-


	2. Première réunion de l'année scolaire

**Les aventures de l'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur.**

****

**_~1~_**

**_~Première réunion de l'Assemblée de la nouvelles année scolaire~_**

****

_1er  septembre, _

_Salle d'études des Moldus, Poudlard._

Il faisait très sombre dans la pièce jouxtant la salle d'études des sciences moldus de l'école de magie et de sorcellerie britannique, la fameuse école de Poudlard. Il faut dire qu'à 23h56 (et 45secondes) il faisait nuit donc c'était normal qu'il fasse sombre dans cette pièce. Seule une faible clartés perçait par l'espace sous la porte. 

Cette pâle lueur jetait des ombres fantasques sur le bric-à-brac que contenait la pièce. 

Une petite ombre se découpa dans la lumière sous la porte. Tout d'abord flou puis de plus en plus précise. La forme se glissa sous la porte et entra dans la pièce à une lenteur défiant toutes les lois de la physique. Cette lenteur s'expliquait très facilement : Il s'agissait en fait d'un escargot. Mais Il ne s'agissait pas d'un banal escargot. Non. Il s'agissait d'un ravissant escargot blanc et doré avec une tache orangé sur la coquille.

La temps que vos yeux changent de ligne, l'escargot s'était transformé en une adolescente qui devait être en sixième année. 

La jeune fille n'était ni grande ni petite ni grosse ni maigre (quoiqu'elle aurait mérité de faire quelques abdos-fessier) . Elle avait le teint très claire malgré le fait que les vacance d'été s'achevait à peine. (elle avait sans doute passé plus de temps dans des livres que sur la plage) Elle avait de long cheveux ondulés d'une couleur entre le châtain clair et le blond avec une mèche plus claire sur le front. Elle portait l'uniforme noir de l'école avec le  blason doré des Griffondor.

Le temps que vous lisiez tout ce blabla, l'adolescente avait sorti sa baguette magique et lancé un « lumos », histoire de voir plus clair dans cette pièce sombre.  Elle examina la porte. 

Comme la pièce où elle venait de pénétrer sous la forme d'un escargot était en fait un débarras, le système de fermeture de la porte était fait de tel sorte qu'on ne puisse ouvrir de l'extérieur que si on avait la clef ou le bon sortilège, mais qu'on pouvait l'ouvrir facilement de l'intérieur si on y avait été enfermé par mégarde. 

La jeune fille fit basculer le verrou. 

La porte s'ouvrit en silence.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » S'exclama la voix d'une autre adolescente qui se trouvait dans le couloir.

« On a cru que tu nous avais oublié, ma p'tite Anne. » Renchérit une troisième adolescente. 

« H ! » Protesta la première fille prénommée Anne. « J'en ai bavé, moi, pour entrer »

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire. En baver était très normal quand on avait pour animagus un escargot. Animagus totalement illégale car non déclaré soit dite en passant. (Qui aurait envi d'aller se vanter d'avoir pour animagus un escargot ?)  Mais bon, il y avait tout de même des avantages à la chose comme de pouvoir se faufiler (certes lentement) absolument partout. 

Anne se poussa de l'entrée pour laisser passer ses deux camarades. 

Les deux filles étaient toutes les deux revêtues de l'uniforme noir de l'école et portaient le blason des Griffondor. Toutes les deux étaient plus petite que leur amie. 

La première à entrer n'était pas la plus petite mais elle était la plus … heu.. ronde. Elle était brune, avec des cheveux noirs, frisés, mi-longs, retenus en arrière par un vieille cravate qui lui servait de bandeau. Elle portait une boite en bois rouge et un sac contenait divers objets. 

Elle tendit la boite à Anne. 

« M'ci, Amélie ! » Lui répondit la jeune fille en prenant l'objet.

La troisième adolescente à entrer dans la pièce était la plus petite. Elle avait une manière de se tenir et d'ajuster son uniforme très BCBG. Ses cheveux courts avaient une couleur auburn qui n'avait rien de naturelle. Elle tenait précautionneusement un  (gros) paquet en provenance directe de chez Honeyduck. 

Quand elles furent toutes les trois à l'intérieur, elles prirent soin de parfaitement refermer la porte pour ne pas être déranger. La porte ainsi fermé, jamais Rusard n'aurait l'idée d'aller les chercher là. Les élèves en sorcellerie n'avait pas la réputation de s'intéresser follement aux objets moldus qui étaient entreposés dans ce débarras. C'était donc un endroit relativement sûr et c'est pour cela que les trois filles aimaient à y venir. Elles avaient exploré divers endroit dans le château, celui-ci n'était pas le plus sûr (la cabane hurlante était bien plus sûr) mais c'était le local plus proche de la tour des Griffondor et on y trouvait toutes sortes d'objet dont seuls les élèves d'origine moldus (comme nos trois amies) connaissaient l'usage. Et puis il était très facile de cacher quelque chose dans le bric-à-brac ambiant.

Pendant que vous perdiez plein de temps à lire ce paragraphe (va falloir lire plus vite ou vous allez manquer la moitié des actions) Les filles avaient déposé leurs affaires au centre le pièce. La plus petite s'était transformé en chinchilla, était grimpée sur l'une des plus hautes étagères et avait disparu derrière une caisse de livres. 

Les deux autres installèrent divers objets au centre de la pièce. Livres, bougeoirs,  coussins pris dans une étagèrent voisine, etc. et s'assirent. 

Le chinchilla réapparut en traînant un paquet enveloppé dans un tissu vert. Elle émit un étrange couinement pour attirer l'attention.

« Accio » Lança Anne. 

La paquet vola jusqu'à elle en faisant un bruit de vaisselle. 

La chinchilla descendit de l'étagère et reprit sa forme humaine. Encore un animagus illégale… ha la la, si Mc-Gonagall savait ça…

Anne défit le paquet et en sortit un plat, une théière, trois tasses, trois soucoupes et trois cuillères en argent. 

Amélie sortit de son sac une bouteille d'eau. Elle prit la théière, vida l'eau dedans et  la fit chauffer à l'aide d'un maléfice. 

Pendant ce temps, la troisième élèves sorcière s'était assise avec ses amies et commençait à déballer ce que contenait son sac de chez Honeyduck. 

« Tu nous as amené quoi de bon, chère Emilie ? » Lui demanda Anne avec convoitise en se penchant vers son amie.

Emilie eut un sourire mystérieux et mit le paquet hors de porté d'Anne. (C'était plus prudent) 

- Anne ? Appela Amélie.

- Oui, ma gallinacé préférée ? Répondit l'adolescente blonde.

- Le th ? 

Anne attrapa la boite en bois rouge qu'elle avait amené avec elle. Elle l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur il y avait plusieurs compartiments contenant différentes sortes de thé ainsi qu'une boule à thé.

- Lequel ? Demanda-t-elle à ses amies.

- Comme tu veux ! Lui répondirent en chœur les deux autres. 

Anne, à qui on laissait la lourde charge de choisir, prit la boule à thé et la remplit en partie avec du thé noir dans lequel étaient mélangés des morceaux d'écorce d'orange. Elle donna la boule à sa camarade qui la mit dans l'eau bouillante de la théière. 

Pendant ce temps, Emilie avait disposé ses friandises dans le plat.

- C'est tout ? S'exclama Anne d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

- Gna gna gna ! Lui rétorqua Emilie en guise de réponse. 

Pendant que le thé infusait, les trois filles attaquèrent la dégustation des friandises. Elle ne parlèrent pas beaucoup car il est très malpolie de parler la bouche pleine. 

Une fois le thé correctement infusé, Amélie le servit. En ce faisant, elle faillit ébouillanter Anne qui cria au meurtre. Emilie émit un « gniark gniark gnirak » moqueur. 

« Bon. » Annonça Anne en attendant que le thé refroidisse un peu. « N'oublions pas pourquoi nous sommes ici. »

Amélie sortit de son sac un épais cahier dont la couverture avait connu des jours meilleurs. Elle l'ouvrit à une page vierge située vers le milieu (toutes les précédentes étant recouvertes d'écriture manuscrite) elle sortit un crayon de la poche de sa robe (les crayons étant tellement plus pratiques que les plumes à transporter et à utiliser)

Elle écrivit.

_« Samedi 1er septembre._

_Première réunion de l'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur de la rentrée_

_Sixième année._

_Sont présentes : »_

- Reveanne ? Appela Amélie sans lever le nez du cahier.

- Présente ! Répondit Anne en levant la main comme si elle était en classe.

Amélie écrivit.

- Gnagnagirl ? 

- Présente ! Répondit Emilie en levant la main.

Amélie écrivit 

- Psychopouët ! Ajouta Amélie en levant elle-même la main et en écrivant son pseudo dans le cahier. 

- Qu'y a-t-il à l'ordre du jour ? Demanda Amélie, alias la Psychopouët, en reposant le cahier et en prenant sa tasse. 

- La date de la prochaine pleine lune ? Proposa Anne, alias Reveanne, en se détournant de sa propre tasse.

- Le 5. Répondit la Psychopouët avec un frisson.

- Déj ? S'étonna Emilie, alias Gnagnagirl.

- Ouaip ! 

- Cool ! Répliqua Reveanne.

- Parle pour toi ! C'est pas toi qui te transforme. Répondit la Psychopouët

- J'te signal que la dernière fois tu as failli me bouffer. Lui répondit Anne. Mais c'est cool quand même, car on pourra en profiter pour explorer l'aile ouest, on n'a pas eu le temps la dernière fois.

- Tu serais moins lente aussi. Se moqua Emilie

- Même pas vrai ! Répondit Reveanne légèrement vexé car elle n'aimait pas qu'on se moque si ouvertement de son animagus. 

Anne prit le cahier et le crayon à son tour. Emilie le lui arracha des mains.

- Bas les pattes, j'veux pas de ton écriture hiéroglyphique là-dedans ! On comprend rien quand c'est toi qui écrit…

Anne darda son amie d'un regard assassin. Emilie, qui était habituée depuis longtemps à recevoir ce genre de regard, ni prêta absolument pas attention. Elle écrivit sur le cahier la date de la pleine lune avec ce qu'elles avaient prévus de faire. 

La pleine lune était une date importantes pour l'assemblée. Dangereuse mais importante. Cette nuit là, selon une malédiction aussi inédite qu'étrange, la Psychopouët (Amélie pour ceux qui ne suivent pas) perdait sa forme humaine pour une forme plus … heu… animal. Et c'était pour l'accompagner pendant cette nuit là que Reveanne et la Gnagnagirl avaient passé près de deux ans à étudier en secret pour devenir des animagus. 

( je sais pas pourquoi mais ça me rappel quelque chose cette histoire, mais oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais, c'est une parodie des Maraudeurs) 

Les deux jeunes filles avaient pourtant été fortement déçus car, quand on devient animagus, on ne choisit pas vraiment en quel animal on se transforme. L'une s'était retrouvée à se transformer en escargot et l'autre en chinchilla. La honte ! (Quoique les chinchillas sont d'adorables rongeurs avec un superbe pelage gris argent.) 

Pendant que vous lisiez ces considérations sur la pleine lune et les animagus de Reveanne et de Gnagnagirl la conversation avait continué. 

- 18 ! Claironna Reveanne.

 (Vous ne comprenez pas de quoi elle parle ?! ça vous apprendra à ne pas écouter !)

- Waow ! S'exclamèrent les deux autres dans une parfaite synchronisation.

La Psychopouët écrivit quelque chose dans le cahier.

- Sinon, reprit la voix joyeuse de Reveanne, On va enfin pouvoir reprendre l'entraînement des sortilèges-à-la-con-qui-font-beaucoup-rire-les-ami(e)s. Ca m'a manqué pendant les vacances. J'ai vraiment peur d'avoir perdu le coup de main. 

Amélie et Emilie regardèrent Anne avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux. 

- Comment pourrais-tu perdre le coup de main, tu ne l'as jamais eu ! 

- H ! S'offusqua Reveanne. 

- ça c'est méchant, fit remarquer la Psychopouët dans un sourire qui disait le contraire. Elle en connaît plus que nous deux réunies.

- Oui, mais elle en rate la moitié. Ajouta Gnagnagirl sentencieusement. 

- Puisque c'est comme ça, j'vous dirais pas les nouveaux que j'ai trouvé. Répliqua Anne, vexée.

- Argh ! S'écrièrent les deux autres adolescente en chœur.

Elles se prosternèrent théâtralement devant Anne pour lui demander pardon car elles voulaient connaître les nouveaux  sortilèges qu'elle avait déniché. Elle était très forte pour trouver des sorts comme « Rimaille » qui forçait votre victime à parler en vers, ou « lèche-botte » qui le forçait à vous appeler _Maître, _ou encore « joli-cœur » qui oblige votre adversaire à vous déclarer un amour passionn_ …_ C'était des sortilèges absolument inutiles donc absolument  indispensables. Le seul intérêt résidait dans les fous rires provoqués par leurs applications.

Pendant que vous lisiez ce dernier paragraphe le sujet de conversation avait encore changer. 

- … Donc comme l'année dernière on continu à chasser le… Commença à dire Emilie. 

- **Charlie Weasley** ! S'écrièrent les trois filles en même temps. 

En fait les trois filles vouaient un culte obsessionnelle à Charlie Weasley, qui était dans la même promo qu'elles. Nul n'était capable d'expliquer l'origine exacte de cette obsession mais c'était comme ça.

- Sinon. Reprit Reveanne après avoir fini de s'extasier sur Charly. Vous avez vu ? On a changé de prof de Potion !

- Et moi qui m'était déjà procurer les cours des anciens sixièmes années de l'année dernière. Soupira Emilie. J'ai tout appris pour rien.

- Je crois que l'ancien prof a préféré changer de métier quand il a vu qu'il nous aurait encore cette année… Ricana Amélie.

- Il faut dire qu'on y est allé fort l'an dernier. Fit remarquer Anne. 

Les trois adolescente restèrent rêveuses quelques instants. Elles haïssaient les profs de potion et depuis qu'elles étudiaient à Poudlard c'était le deuxième qu'elles forçaient à partir (le premier avait fait une dépression nerveuse face à  l'acharnement qu'elles mettaient à lui rendre la vie infernale tout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire prendre).

- Et comme on a eu d'excellente note à notre BUSE de potion, il ne pouvait pas refuser de nous avoir dans son cours une nouvelle fois… Ajouta Emilie.

- Pauvre, pauvre professeur ! S'exclamèrent Anne et Amélie en chœur. 

- On a donc un nouveau prof… D'après qu'il s'appelle Rogue !

- Et on l'a aussi, d'après ce que j'ai pu savoir auprès de Mc-Gonagall, comme premier cours de l'année. Affirma Amélie.

- On sera donc le tout premier cours de sa carrière ? S'étonna Anne avec une vibration diabolique dans la voix.

- Pauvre, pauvre Professeur ! Soupirèrent les trois filles en même temps.

Elles imaginaient déjà tout ce qu'elles allaient faire subire à ce tout nouveau prof… Il allait regretter d'être venu et avec un peu de chance il partirait en courant avant le deuxième cours.

- Sinon vous avez vu le nouveau professeur de Défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal pendant le banquet de début d'année? Demanda Anne.

- Il a l'air bizarre. Répondit Emilie.

- Il ? Moi, je croyais que c'était une femme ! S'étonna Amélie.

- Tu crois ? Demanda Emilie.

- C'est effectivement une possibilité, j'ai pas trop analysé ce que c'était moi aussi. Fit remarquer Anne. On verra ça le moment venu, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ses cours vont être très… spéciaux. 

- Je crois aussi. Renchérit Emilie.

Il y eu un long silence suite à cette dernière réflexion. 

« J'sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'suis crevée. » Finit par dire Emilie. 

Reveanne et la Psychopouët approuvèrent d'une signe de tête. Il était tard, la journée avait été longue et il n'y avait plus de thé. 

Amélie nettoya les tasses et la théière grâce à un sort de récurage et les remballa dans le tissu vert. Emilie se retransforma en chinchilla pour aller glisser la vaisselle dans sa cachette.

Amélie et Emilie sortirent les premières du local et fermèrent la porte. Anne, toujours à l'intérieur, verrouilla le mécanisme de la serrure. Elle sortit comme elle était entrée. Sous la forme d'un escargot en passant sous la porte. 

Ainsi s'acheva la première réunion de l'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur de l'année scolaire. 

L'année promettait d'être mouvementée. 

*** *** *** *** *** **** *** *** ** *** *** ** *** *** ****

_* Note des auteurs *_

_Il s'agissait d'un chapitre d'intro. Il ne se passa rien, on découvre seulement qui on est, on met en place les différents sujets de nos délires (Les nuits de pleine Lune, Le pauvre Professeur Rogue, etc.)_

_Pour ceux qui ce demande comment on écrit cette ff : On se rassemble et on passe une nuit à délirer (sans usage de produits illégales ou alcoolisés, on est naturellement folles) sur le sujet, on prend plein de notes et après c'est Reveanne qui rédige (le style est reconnaissable mais bon)._

_Voilà, c'est tt ce que l'on a à dire. _

_***** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** * ** ** * * ** * * * *_

Prochain chapitre :

**~ Pauvre, pauvre Professeur Rogue~**

Reveanne, Gnagnagirl et la Psychopouët assistent à leur premier cours de potion avec le nouveau professeur. Elles vont se déchaîner. Comment le malheureux Severus Rogue va-t-il réagir ?  ça, vous le saurez en lisant la suite.

;-)


	3. Gnagna aparté 1

Gnagna apart 1 : 

            Le chinchilla (_Chinchilla Laniger_) est un rongeur au pelage gris (pelage soit dit en passant bien fourni car ce petit animal vit dans les Andes. Fourrure très utile car Poudlard est un château et tout le monde sait bien que les châteaux sont plein de courants d'air et qu'en hiver il y fait très froid. Je plains mon ami l'escargot qui n'a pas de fourrure pour se tenir chaud. Il doit avoir parfois très froid, surtout à ramper comme il fait sur le sol, quand à ma galinanthrope préférée je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle, elle a de bonnes plumes. 

_Mais que vient donc faire un chinchilla à Poudlard ? En Grande-Bretagne ?_ La question reste en suspend. J'ai alors pensé qu'heureusement mon animagus n'était pas une marmotte. Vous imaginez, la fille en train d'hiberner.  

Pour en revenir à la description du Chinchilla, celui-ci possède une queue touffue, une tête étroite et haute (_C'est pour mieux vous espionner_), ses oreilles sont dressées (_c'est pour mieux  entendre mon  ennemi_) et ils possèdent de grands yeux (c'est _pour mieux vous voir cher ennemi ou victime, surtout la nuit. __Gnark gnark gnark)._ Vous vous demandez qui, mais c'est Rogue bien sûr, la victime j'entend ou peut-être Charlie, j'hésite. A propos **mais où est Charlie** ? 

Autre caractéristique du Chinchilla, il a des grandes pattes arrière ce qui lui confère une grande agilité pour sauter. D'ailleurs,  vous avez du le remarquer car qui c'est qui doit aller cacher la vaisselle en hauteur, c'est… vous l'avez devin : Gnagnagirl, Moi en l'occurrence. 

_Pourquoi un chinchilla comme animagus ?_ Peut-être que, comme l'a dit mon ami l'escargot, je ne suis pas très grande je dirai même plus, que je suis petite. Donc finalement, être habile au saut est pour moi un moyen de me venger sur ma petite taille (qu'est-ce que c'est que ces parents qui n'ont pas mis assez d'hormones)

Signé  Gnagnagirl


	4. premier cours de potion du professeur Se...

**Les aventures de l'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur.**

****

**_~2~_**

**_~Premier cours de Potion pour le Professeur Severus Rogue ~_**

****

Lundi 4 septembre, 7h59am 

Ecole de Poudlard, Cachot numéro 8-km-12.

Pour le fun, vous pouvez mettre un générique… Celui de South-Park me semble particulièrement bien indiqué… ou celui de « Sauvez par le gong »…Vous pouvez aussi tester le générique des X-File, c'est pas mal aussi… Le générique de « Une nounou d'enfer » me fait marrer dans ce contexte, imaginer Rogue dans le rôle d'une nurse  est particulièrement réjouissant. A la rigueur, le générique de Buffy contre les vampires est utilisable mais vous vous débrouillez pour les pieux.  Le générique de Mac-Gyver est plutôt à réserver pour le chapitre suivant. Par contre le générique de Starsky et Hutch n'a rien à faire ici. Comme celui de Melrose place. La musique de Star-trek  ou de Stargate peuvent sembler à première vu intéressante car on se demande de quelle planète débarque Rogue mais, bon, on n'a toujours pas trouver son vaisseau spatial alors on laisse tomber…Personnellement j'ai le générique de Profiler sur la platine … c'est un peu trop glauque, mais bon..

Enfin bref pendant que vous cherchiez un générique l'heure a tourné. La cloche a sonné depuis plus de 2 minutes et  vous êtes **en** **retard** pour le cours. (vous faites très fort pour votre premier cours de l'année ! Ca sent la détention ça.)

Pendant que nos chères lecteurs et lectrices se dépêchent de rejoindre le cachot 8-km-12. (ce qui risque de leur prendre un peu de temps car même l'auteur n'a pas la moindre idée d'où se trouve ce cachot) le Professeur Severus Rogue, 26 ans, grand, ténébreux, sinistre et moche, s'avançait dans des couloirs humides qui devaient, vraisemblablement, le mener à sa salle de cours. En fait, c'était ce qu'il croyait mais cela faisait déjà 5 minutes qu'il marchait et il commençait à avoir l'impression de tourner en rond. 

Perplexe, il s'arrêta devant un tableau qui, il était sûr, se moquait de lui, et sortit un plan de Poudlard. Il y jeta un coup d'œil. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea à l'exacte opposé de sa direction initiale.

Comme il semblerait qui ni l'auteur ni les lecteurs ne savent où se trouve le cachot 8-km-12, je suggère que nous le suivions. 

Le professeur Severus Rogue accéléra machinalement le pas en se rendant compte qu'il était déjà 8h05. Puis il réalisa avec jouissance que, en fait, il s'en foutait car maintenant c'était lui le prof et qu'il pouvait arriver en retard en cours comme bon lui semblait. Une autre vague de bonheur intense le fit frissonner à la pensée que, maintenant, c'était lui qui distribuait et retirait les points et qu'il pouvait donner des détentions à tous le monde s'il en avait envie… Le professeur Severus Rogue ralentit le pas et tourna à droite. Quelques secondes plus tard il s'arrêta et fit demi-tour en se rendant compte que c'était à gauche qu'il aurait dû tourner.

Une vieille odeur de potion rance lui indiqua qu'il approchait de sa destination finale. Il vérifia que sa robe noir était impeccable, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les lisser. Il prit une grande inspiration, trébucha et s'étala lamentablement dans le couloir. Il se releva piteusement en maugréant contre les dalles du sol et se massa le nez qu'il s'était écorché en tombant. 

Il épousseta sa belle robe noir, repassa les mains dans ses cheveux pour les discipliner. Le professeur Severus Rogue se remit à marcher en boitillant légèrement. 

Il s'immobilisa devant une porte.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit en provenance du cachot qui se trouvait derrière la-dite porte. En fait c'était normal car il ne s'agissait pas du bon cachot. Ce rendant compte de son erreur, le professeur fit cinq mètres supplémentaires   et se trouva devant la porte du cachot 8-km-12. 

Il régnait un silence surnaturel à cet endroit. En fait c'était tellement silencieux que le professeur Severus Rogue eut l'impression d'être tombé dans la quatrième dimension, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait bien être (Il avait lu ça dans Mange-Mort Magazine de juillet mais n'avait pas compris les explications.) 

Le tout jeune professeur prit une grand inspiration, il savait qu'il avait seulement quelques minutes pour asseoir son autorité… tout ce jouerait sur la première impression… Le jeune professeur Severus Rogue eut un léger frisson d'appréhension, pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi, son premier cours était avec les 6ème année de Serdaigle et de Griffondor qui avaient choisi de passer l'Aspic de Potion. Des élèves qui, normalement, ne lui poseraient AUCUN problème.

Le jeune professeur posa la main droite sur la poignée de la porte et…

… l'auteur se rendit soudainement compte, en relevant momentanément le nez de son écran d'ordi et en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de sa chambre, qu'il neigeait dehors. Comme il s'agissait d'un phénomène relativement rare dans sa région (la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu de la neige là, elle était en Terminal, c'était en 1997), l'auteur se leva et alla voir à la fenêtre les jolis flocons tomber dans la lumière dispensée par sa fenêtre. Tout à coup, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire et retourna illico presto devant son ordi… trop tard, l'histoire avait continué sans elle. 

Oups, pardon !

… sur son bureau. Il se tourna ensuite vers les élèves pour voir l'effet qu'avait produit son entrée en matière. 

Il régnait un silence glacial dans le cachot. Les élèves semblaient s'être pétrifiés.

C'est alors que le tout jeune professeur Severus Rogue se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans cette classe. Il lui fallut exactement quatre secondes et huit centièmes pour comprendre ce qui clochait. Ce qui était étrange c'était la disposition des élèves dans la salle. En effet, la masse des élèves semblait s'être réfugié le plus loin possible du bureau professorale et du tableau. Bon, il n'y a d'étonnant là-dedans si ce n'était trois élèves qui étaient assises au tout premier rang. Trois filles. Une rousse  assise à l'extrémité gauche de la rangée. Une brune assise à l'extrémité droite de la rangée. Une blonde assise au beau milieu. Et toutes les trois le regardaient fixement comme si elles essayaient de voir au travers de lui. C'était TRES désagréable.

La fille blonde toussota.

La fille brune fit un geste qui fit tomber ses plumes et sa bouteille d'encre. Le jeune professeur Severus Rogue se tourna vers cette maladroite pour la réprimander vivement. Il avait remarqué qu'il s'agissait d'une Griffondor. 

Sans vraiment s'inquiété du Professeur, Amélie ramassa les affaires qu'elle venait de faire tomber après qu'Anne lui en ai donner le signal.

Pendant que le Professeur Severus Rogue était tourné vers la fille brune, il entendit une petite voix venant de la gauche qui semblait murmurer a sa voisine quelque chose… Bon il est vrai que le murmure en question était suffisamment fort pour que toute la classe en profite.

« T'as vu ?… Il a une tête à se nourrir de cadavre. »

Le tout jeune professeur Severus Rogue se tourna vivement vers la gauche pour voir qui venait parler et enlever des points en conséquence Il ne vit que le visage figé dans une expression d'intense concentration de la fille rousse et les visages impassibles des autres élèves. Une voix venant de la droite, murmurant elle aussi de manière à être entendu par toute la classe, répondit à la première.

« Ouaip ! Il a une vrai tête de… Mange-Mort ! »

Un vent glacé de réprobation souffla parmi les élèves.

Anne, qui se trouvait juste sous le nez du prof (ce qui n'était pas peu dire vu la taille du nez en question), garda une mine impassible et continua à fixer du regard le  nouveau professeur de potion qui venait de se décomposer sous les yeux de la classe. Elle avait travaillé pendant deux nuits pour avoir pleins d'info sur ce cher professeur Severus Rogue. Il allait souffrir.

Le jeune professeur Severus Rogue après avoir beaucoup pâli, prit une teinte plus… rouge. Furieux il se tourna vers la droite. Il croisa le regard innocent de la fille brune. Toute à sa fureur il ne fit absolument pas attention à un petit bruit venant de la gauche.

« Saperlipopette ! » Rugit-il

Saperlipopette ?!? Horrifié, le tout jeune professeur Severus Rogue ne put dire un mot supplémentaire. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait  voulu dire mais il s'était senti obliger de dire ça. 

Les autres élèves de la classe restèrent un moment à regarder le professeur de potion sans comprendre… ou plutôt, si, ils comprenaient très bien. Ils avaient cours avec Amélie, Emilie et Anne depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, ils savaient. Le truc étant de ne pas le faire voir car cela pouvait entraîner la fureur du prof et la vengeance des trois filles et, ça, valait mieux éviter.

Anne jeta un coup d'œil à Emilie. Cette dernière tenait sa baguette soigneusement dissimulée dans un rouleau de parchemin. D'où il était, le prof ne pouvait pas voir l'objet. 

Emilie rendit son regard à Anne. Sort de Saperlipopette. Sort obligeant à dire « Saperlipopette » au moins une fois, voir plus, dans toutes les phrases,. Emilie défia Anne de faire mieux.

Le jeune professeur Severus Rogue, qui regardait toujours Amélie de manière furieuse, se mit à la sermonner.

« Saperlipopette, vous jouez les histrions. Saperlipopette. Mais vous allez voir. Saperlipopette, que ce n'est pas, saperlipopette,  pendant mon cours, saperlipopette, que vous, saperlipopette,  pourrez jouer à ce, saperlipopette, petit, saperlipopette, jeu. »

Dans le fond de la salle, les élèves essayaient tant bien que mal de garder une mine détachée et impassible. Leurs yeux brillaient néanmoins de moquerie.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune professeur Severus Rogue continuait à sermonner Amélie. 

« … drôle, saperlipopette, quand, saperlipopette, vous passerez, saperlipopette, vos Aspics, saperlipopette. Poils aux quéquettes ! »

Le tout jeune professeur Severus Rogue se plaqua la main devant la bouche quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. 

Anne jeta un regard fière d'elle à Emilie. Le prof, tout à sa fureur n'avait pas remarqué le geste qu'elle avait fait juste sous ses yeux. Maléfice de Poilo. Sortilège forçant votre victime à finir sa phrase par « poils aux… » avec un truc qui rime avec le dernier mot de la phrase. Couplé avec le sort de Saperlipopette, cela pouvait faire des ravages.

Cette fois, pris par surprise, certains élèves laissèrent échapper de petits éclats de rire. 

Bien que pâle, le jeune professeur de potion fusilla du regard la totalité des élèves. Tous, reprirent leur mine impassible en un éclair. 

Anne et Emilie en profitèrent pour lancer un regard à Amélie, regard signifiant clairement : « à ton tour ».

Pour permettre à Amélie d'agir, Emilie détourna l'attention du professeur. Elle éternua et son éternuement ressembla à s'y méprendre à un mot… ou plutôt un surnom…Snivel (Anne avait dû soudoyer Peeves pour avoir cette info, mais d'après que cela en valait le coup). Le professeur devint blême. Il tourna un visage crispé par la colère et des yeux rétrécis de fureur vers Emilie. (vraisemblablement, cette info en valait effectivement la peine) Il y eut un bruit imperceptible du côté droit du premier rang. Emilie éternua une nouvelle fois en disant « Snivel » histoire d'enfoncer le clou.

Le tout jeune et tout nouveau professeur de potion nommé Rogue, prénommé Severus et surnommé Snivel avec mépris par les Griffondor quand il était étudiant à Poudlard se mit à hurler contre la pauvre Emilie qui, officiellement, n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'éternuer. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'il voulait faire car sa voix ne lui obéit pas totalement.

« Saperlipopette, vingt pointS en, saperlipopette, moins pour, saperlipopette, Griffondor, Saperlipopette, poils aux talonnettes ! » Chanta-t-il à plein poumon sur l'air d'opérette intitulé La Belle de Cadix (qui a des yeux de velours comme chacun le sait)

Certains élèves commencèrent à avoir du mal à dissimuler leur fou rire. 

Le professeur Severus Rogue resta médusé par ses prouesses vocales… Par le Maître vénéré, que lui arrivait-il ? Il devenait fou… c'était un cauchemar… On l'avait ensorcelé. Oui, c'était ça, on lui avait jeté un sort. Mais qui ?

« Professeur ? » Demanda une voix venant de sa droite. 

Le prof de potion nouvellement nommé au poste se tourna vers la jeune fille brune qui, au premier rang, levait la main.

« Saperlipopette, oui, saperlipopette, poils aux crevettes ? » 

Alors qu'il se tournait vers cette élève, Le jeune professeur Severus Rogue remarqua un mouvement imperceptible dans la masse des élèves agglutinés au font de la salle. Tous semblait avoir brusquement tourner les yeux non pas vers la fille brune, à droite, mais vers la fille rousse, à  gauche. 

Sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose de ce côté là, le professeur de potion nouvellement nommé se tourna brusquement vers Emilie. Il arriva tout juste à la voir manipuler ses parchemins. 

Cette fille venait de cacher quelque chose, il en était sûr. 

« Professeur ? » Reprit Amélie avec obstination. « PROFESSEUR ?!? »

Mais le professeur en question était plus intéressé par ce que venait de cacher la fille rousse que par ce que lui voulait la fille brune. Dans un mouvement qui se voulait menaçant comme un rapace fondant sur sa proie, il s'élança vers Emilie. Mais en chemin il voulut à la fois se déplacer à cloche pied et faire des entrechats. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa méchamment la tête contre le sol. A la grande déception d'Anne, il passa à quelques millimètres du rebord de la table la plus proche sans la toucher.

Anne et Amélie s'échangèrent un regard rapide. Elles avaient lancé toutes les deux un sort en même temps pendant que le Prof était occupé par Emilie. L'une avait lancé Clochepeton et l'autre Paddance. 

Cette fois les élèves ne pouvaient plus se retenir de rire et étaient tous plus ou moins pliés sur leur chaise.

« Professeur ?» Se remit à appeler Amélie comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

Légèrement étourdi par sa chute, le nouveau professeur de potion se releva doucement.

« **PROFESSEUR ?** » Continua à appeler Amélie, imperturbable.

Agacé, le professeur Rogue se tourna vivement vers la fille brune.

« Saperlipopette, quoi, saperlipopette, poils aux biquettes ? »

Sentant immédiatement le danger, il se tourna vivement vers la fille rousse à l'autre bout du premier rang.

« Monsieur, vous pouvez pas nous enlever de points ! » Fit remarquer Amélie.

Le professeur tourna à nouveau la tête vers la fille brune. Comme il ne faisait absolument pas attention à elle, Anne en profita pour annuler les sorts de paddance et de clochepeton. Ça pouvait devenir dangereux, il pouvait lui tomber dessus. 

Le prof jeta un regard assassin à Amélie.

« Saperlipopette, quoi, saperlipopette, poils aux disquettes? Saperlipopette, vous croyez, saperlipopette, poils aux tartelettes ? Saperlipopette, je fais, saperlipopette, ce que je, saperlipopette, veux, saperlipopette, poils aux statuettes ! Ce n'est, saperlipopette, pas vous qui, saperlipopette, allez me dire, saperlipopette, ce que je peux faire, saperlipopette, ou non, saperlipopette, poils aux andouillettes ! »

Emilie éternua une nouvelle fois « Snivel »

Le professeur de potion tourna vivement la tête et compris avec horreur pourquoi les élèves étaient aussi bizarrement installés dans la salle. Les trois filles qui étaient devant lui, au premier rang, s'étaient mises près de lui et loin les unes des autre de manière à ce qu'il lui soit IMPOSSIBLE de toutes les voir en même temps. Il y en avait toujours une invisible quand il regardaient l'une des deux autres. Et les autres élèves de la classe, eux, étaient suffisamment loin pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le premier rang et pour être à l'abris de leurs mauvais coups.

Oui, il avait compris, il ne se ferait plus avoir dans l'avenir. Ces trois Griffondor étaient machiavéliques.

« Professeur ? » Reprit la voix téméraire d'Amélie. « Je suis désolée mais vous ne pouvez pas nous enlever de points. »

« Saperlipopette, et pourquoi ça saperlipopette, poils aux chaussettes ? » Cria le professeur en tournant vivement la tête d'un côté sur l'autre pour essayer de garder un œil sur les trois filles du premier rang en même temps.

« Ben, car c'est le premier cours et qu'on n'a pas encore gagné de point et qu'il n'y a donc pas de points à enlever car on n'a pas encore de points ! »

Le jeune professeur Severus Rogue resta sans voix. Cette fille avait entièrement raison.

Anne et Emilie éternuèrent. « Snivel »

Une lueur démente traversa le regard du professeur Rogue. 

« Et bien, saperlipopette, que diriez vous, saperlipopette, d'une **Détention**, saperlipopette, **toutes les trois**, saperlipopette, poils aux clarinettes ! »

Les élèves au fond de la salle s'échangèrent des regards entendus. Emilie, Amélie et Anne avaient parfaitement manipulé le prof, elles venaient d'obtenir exactement ce qu'elles voulaient. Une détention. C'est à dire un moment de tête à tête entre elles trois et leur professeur de potion abhorré. Pauvre pauvre Professeur Rogue, il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. 

De leur côté, Amélie, Emilie et Anne jubilaient, elles n'auraient jamais cru arriver à leur fin aussi vite. Ce prof avait un caractère de cochon et semblait être un fanatique de la détention.  Pour cacher leur sourire vainqueur, les trois membres de l'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur éternuèrent en même temps. « SNIVEL »

Avant que le tout  jeune et tout nouveau professeur Severus Rogue n'ai le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, la cloche sonna la fin du cours. Les élèves se précipitèrent littéralement à l'extérieur du cachot pour ce rendre en cours de métamorphose. 

Il était trop tard quand le jeune professeur de potion se rendit compte que les trois filles de 6ème année qu'il venait de punir étaient  parties en le laissant sous le coup de plusieurs maléfices dont il ne connaissait pas les contre-sorts et que son cours suivant prenait déjà place dans la salle.

« Saperlipopette, de saperlipopette de saperlipopette, poils aux côtelettes ! » Maugréa-t-il en regardant les secondes années de Serpentard s'installer.

Par le Maître vénéré, qu'est ce qu'il détestait les Griffondor, mais qu'est ce qu'il les détestait… 

*** **** **** **** ***** ***** ***** ****

_* Note des auteurs *_

Et voilà donc le chapitre2  de nos formidables aventures ! Cela a été un petit peu long, dsl ! Encore une fois le chapitre a été rédigé par Reveanne d'après les idées de l'Assemblée. 

Nous remercions toutes les personnes qui nous laissent des reviews, on adore ça, beaucoup, beaucoup et quand on peut, on tâche de répondre (si possible toutes ensembles). Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

A+

~l'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur~

*** **** **** **** ***** ***** ***** ****

Prochain chapitre :

**~ Défense contre les forces pas normale~**

Après deux heures de métamorphose et l'heure du déjeuner, La Psychopouët, Gnagnagirl et Reveanne se rendent à leur premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Ce qui les y attend va les stupéfier, le/la prof est aussi fou(folle) qu'elles trois réunies, et une sombre histoire d'agrafeuse va éclater. Tremblez vous aussi, les agrafeuses passent à attaque ! (vous ne regarderez plus jamais votre agrafeuse de la même manière)

;-)


	5. Gnagna aparté 2

Gnagna aparté 2 :

            Le Gallinanthrope (du latin _gallina_ = poule et du grec _anthropos_ = homme) est comme on vous l'a déjà expliqué un Gallinacé-Garou ou plus communément appelé Poulet-Garou. Il n'a pas d'habitat précis. D'ailleurs, je n'en connaît qu'un et il vit à Poudlard. 

Existe-t-il d'autres gallinanthropes ? Je lance à ce sujet **un appel à témoin**.

            Si on se réfère à la racine de Gallinanthrope,  gallinacé, on trouve donc le poulet qui est sujet hautement scientifique. D'ailleurs dans notre cours sur les animaux magiques, quelqu'un à lancé le sujet (_mais qui est-ce, qui est-ce ?)_ C'est ainsi que nous avons appris que ce volatile était vénéré en Chine du Sud ancienne, d'après de très anciens textes probablement indéchiffrables. On lui offrirait des sacrifices au Ier siècle avant notre ère. Voilà peut-être la trace d'un lointain ancêtre de notre Gallinanthrope !! _Qui sait ?_ Pour ma part je pense que le terme de sacrifice veut tout dire. Toutefois chez d'autres peuplades notamment les Lettons, la Poule (qui est aussi un gallinacé cf. racine latine plus haut) est le signe de la prospérité, mais bon je n'ai pas encore trouvé le rapport avec notre gallinacé préféré.

            Reste que ce Gallinanthrope est absolument et sûrement le seul et l'unique puisqu'au lieu de faire _côt côt codec_ il fait _pouët pouët_ (tient ça me rappelle quelqu'un et même une chanson pas vous ? _Tu me fais pouët pouët, il me fait pouët pouët _) Mais comme on ne connaît, personnellement, (Reveanne et Gnagnagirl) aucun  autre Gallinanthrope, il s'agit peut-être d'une caractéristique de langage permettant de reconnaître un gallinanthrope transformé, d'une vrai poule.

                                                Gnagnagirl en collaboration avec Reveanne.


	6. Gnagna aparté 3

Gnagna aparté 3

Le Saviez-vous : l'escargot est un animal lunaire (il paraît que le fait qu'il montre et cache ses cornes revient à la lune qui apparaît et disparaît. Il est lié à la pluie, à la fécondité et à la sexualité (ooh lala !!! Reveanne !!!)

Il est le symbole de la régénération périodique, de la mort et de la renaissance c'est le thème de l'éternel retour (eh oui on ne peut pas s'en débarrasser comme ça et pourtant croyez moi j'ai tout essayé. Reveanne, l'escargot revient toujours et encore pour nous jouer **de mauvais tours**. Et oui…_soupirs (du professeur Rogue)_

            Autre chose, si Reveanne a un escargot comme animagus, c'est probablement et même sûrement parce qu'elle est très, mais alors là vraiment, très lente !!! D'ailleurs elle arrive parfois en retard au cours, Eh oui…mais comme l'Assemblée terrorise les profs, elle n'a pas de retenu.


	7. Gnagna aparté 4

Gnagna aparté 4

Un grave problème se pose à l'Assemblée quand tout le monde se promène une fois transformé,  pour la pleine lune (par exemple). Cela ne va pas du tout. En effet poule et escargot ne font absolument pas bon ménage. Pour ceux qui l'ignore, les poules mangent les escargots. Aussi le Chinchilla (Moi, Gnagnagirl) passe son temps à sauver l'escargot de la poule (difficile de sauver la poule de l'escargot, quoique quand on connaît le personnage…) 

Il faut ajouter que se balader avec un escargot comme ami et collègue d'escapade peut se révéler lent, très lent.

Gnagnagirl en collaboration avec Reveanne


	8. Mais, où est Charlie? 1

**Les aventures de l'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur.**

****

****

**_~Mais, Où est Charlie ? ~_**

**_~1~_**

_par Reveanne_

****

_(ndla. : Reveanne a raté son sortilège de Blabla et celui-ci lui est retombé dessus…vous comprendrez très vite l'intérêt des caractères en gras.)_

(ndla. Bis. : Pour ceux qui déclarent forfait avant la fin, le même texte sans le blabla se trouve en fin de document, mais essayez tout de même de lire le texte avec blabla, c'est plus drôle car les blabla sont assez stupide.)

**En sortant de leur premier cours de métamorphose de l'année, Reveanne, Gnagnagirl et la Psychopouët furent arrêtées dans leur mouvement de fuite de la salle de cours par Mac-Gonagall, leur professeur de Métamorphose. Cette dernière, un peu inquiète, leur demanda comment s'était passé leur premier cours de Potion avec le nouveau professeur. ** **En fait, si la responsable des Griffondor** (et accessoirement la professeur de métamorphose de Poudlard )  **était inquiète, ce n'était pas tant pour les élèves que pour ce que ceux-ci avaient pu faire subir au malheureux nouveau professeur. Et oui, après cinq ans, la pauvre Minerva Mac-Gonagall** (la responsable de la maison des Griffondor et accessoirement  professeur de métamorphose et sous-directrice de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard) **n'avait plus aucune illusion sur la persécution que faisait subir Anne, Emilie et Amélie à leur pauvre professeur de Potion. Cependant, elle **(Minerva Mac-Gonagall,la responsable de la maison des Griffondor et accessoirement  professeur de métamorphose et sous-directrice de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard)** n'arrivait pas vraiment à leur **(à Emilie, Amélie et Anne)** en vouloir, après tout le professeur de potion était accessoirement le professeur responsable de la maison des Serpentard, les ennemies héréditaires des Griffondor… mais bon, persécuter les prof, c'était une chose qui ne se faisait pas. **

**Après avoir rapidement éludé les questions de leur chef de maison et professeur de métamorphose qui, accessoirement, s'appelait Minerva Mac-Gonagall, en évitant de dire qu'elles **(l'assemblée du Saule-Cogneur)** lui **(le tout nouveau professeur de potion nommé Severus Rogue qui était accessoirement aussi le nouveau professeur responsable de la maison des Serpentard) ** avaient jet** **cinq maléfices dont elles **(Anne, Emilie et Amélie) ** n'avaient annulé que deux. Elles** (l'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur : Emilie, Amélie et Anne) **évitèrent aussi de lui dire** (à Minerva Mac-Gonagall, la professeur de métamorphose de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, qui était accessoirement la professeur responsable de la maison des Griffondor et sous-directrice de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et qui était aussi un ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix) **qu'elles** (l'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur : Amélie, Emilie et Anne alias la Psychopouët, Gnagnagirl et Reveanne) **avaient obtenu des détentions dés leur premier cours avec le nouveau professeur de Potion** (qui s'appelait Severus Rogue, qui était aussi le professeur responsable de la maison des Serpentard, les ennemies jurés des Griffondor, et qui était accessoirement un ancien Mange-Mort.) **car elle** (Minerva Mac-Gonagall, la professeur de métamorphose de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, qui était accessoirement la professeur responsable de la maison des Griffondor et sous-directrice de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, qui était aussi un ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et qui, pour le détail, était un animagus en forme de chat.) **l'apprendrait bien assez vite**.  

**Après lui** (à Minerva Mac-Gonagall, la professeur de métamorphose de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, qui était accessoirement la professeur responsable de la maison des Griffondor et sous-directrice, qui était aussi une ancienne membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Femme qui, pour le détail, était un animagus en forme de chat et était passionnée de Quidditch) **avoir promis de ne pas essayer de le** (Severus Rogue, le nouveau professeur de potion de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, qui était aussi le professeur responsable de la maison des Serpentard, les ennemies jurés des Griffondor. Professeur  qui était accessoirement un ancien Mange-Mort et que les Griffondor de l'époque où il était étudiant à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard avaient surnommés Snivellus) **rendre fou, Anne, Emilie et Amélie** (alias Reveanne, Gnagnagirl et la Psychopouët, qui était aussi respectivement des animagi d'escargot, de chinchilla et une Gallinanthrope) **purent enfin quitter la salle de cours.**

**Une fois dans le couloir, les trois jeunes filles** (Emilie, Anne et Amélie, alias Gnagnagirl, Reveanne et la Psychopouët qui étaient respectivement des animagi de chinchilla, d'escargot et une gallinanthrope, et qui étaient aussi élèves à Griffondor.)** se retrouvèrent face à un immense mystère : Où était passé Charlie ?**

**En effet, elles** (Emilie, Anne et Amélie, alias Gnagnagirl, Reveanne et la Psychopouët qui étaient respectivement des animagi de chinchilla, d'escargot et une gallinanthrope, et qui étaient élèves à Griffondor en sixième année) **avaient perdu la trace de Charlie Weasley quand elles** (Emilie, Anne et Amélie, alias Gnagnagirl, Reveanne et la Psychopouët qui étaient respectivement des animagi de chinchilla, d'escargot et une gallinanthrope, et qui étaient les élèves de Griffondor de sixième année qui avaient créé l'assemblée du Saule-Cogneur) **avaient été arrêtées par leur professeur** (Minerva Mac-Gonagall, la professeur de métamorphose de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, qui était accessoirement la professeur responsable de la maison des Griffondor et sous-directrice, qui était aussi une ancienne membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Femme qui, pour le détail, était un animagus en forme de chat,  était passionnée de Quidditch et fervente supporter de l'équipe de Griffondor) **au sujet du cours avec le nouveau professeur de potion** (Severus Rogue, qui était le professeur responsable de la maison des Serpentard, les ennemies jurés des Griffondor. Professeur  qui était accessoirement un ancien Mange-Mort et que les Griffondor de l'époque où il était étudiant à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard avaient surnommés Snivellus et qui avait les cheveux gras). **Perte** (celle de la trace de Charlie Weasley, qui était aussi en sixième année à Griffondor) **qui était terrible aux yeux de l'Assemblée de Saule-Cogneur** (Emilie, Anne et Amélie, alias Gnagnagirl, Reveanne et la Psychopouët, une rousse, une blonde et une brune, qui étaient respectivement des animagi de chinchilla, d'escargot et une gallinanthrope, et qui étaient élèves à Griffondor en sixième année. ) **car elles** (L'assemblée du Saule-Cogneur, c'est-à-dire : Emilie, Anne et Amélie, alias Gnagnagirl, Reveanne et la Psychopouët, une rousse, une blonde et une brune, qui étaient respectivement des animagi de chinchilla, d'escargot et une gallinanthrope, et qui étaient élèves à Griffondor en sixième année. Trois filles qui détestaient leur prof de potion qui cette année était un nouveau nommé Severus Rogue, qui était le professeur responsable de la maison des Serpentard, les ennemies jurés des Griffondor. Professeur  qui était accessoirement un ancien Mange-Mort et que les Griffondor de l'époque où il était étudiant à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard avaient surnommés Snivellus. Type qui avait les cheveux gras et les dents jaunes) **ne le **(Charlie Weasley, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison des griffondors et qui était aussi en sixième année à Griffondor)** quittaient rarement des yeux. En effet, les trois adolescentes **(L'assemblée du Saule-Cogneur, c'est-à-dire : Emilie, Anne et Amélie, alias Gnagnagirl, Reveanne et la Psychopouët, une rousse, une blonde et une brune, qui étaient respectivement des animagi de chinchilla, d'escargot et une gallinanthrope, et qui étaient élèves à Griffondor en sixième année. Trois filles sympathiques qui détestaient leur prof de potion qui cette année était un nouveau nommé Severus Rogue, qui était le professeur responsable de la maison des Serpentard, les ennemies jurés des Griffondor. Professeur  qui était accessoirement un ancien Mange-Mort et que les Griffondor de l'époque où il était étudiant à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard avaient surnommés Snivellus. Type qui avait les cheveux bruns et gras,  les dents jaunes) **avaient un véritable culte pour Charlie Weasley **(Charlie Weasley, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison des Griffondors et qui était aussi en sixième année à Griffondor. Ravissant jeune homme qui avait de magnifique yeux bleus). **Elles **(L'assemblée du Saule-Cogneur, c'est-à-dire : Emilie, Anne et Amélie, alias Gnagnagirl, Reveanne et la Psychopouët, une rousse, une blonde et une brune, qui étaient respectivement des animagi de chinchilla, d'escargot et une gallinanthrope, et qui étaient élèves à Griffondor en sixième année. Trois filles sympathiques et ravissantes qui détestaient leur prof de potion qui cette année était un nouveau nommé Severus Rogue, qui était le professeur responsable de la maison des Serpentard, les ennemies jurés des Griffondor. Professeur  qui était accessoirement un ancien Mange-Mort et que les Griffondor de l'époque où il était étudiant à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard avaient surnommés Snivellus. Type  qui avait les cheveux bruns et gras,  les dents jaunes et le nez crochu) **ne le **(Charlie Weasley, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison des Griffondors et qui était aussi en sixième année à Griffondor. Ravissant jeune homme qui avait de magnifique yeux bleus et un sourire resplendissant)** quittaient jamais d'une semelle et, là, elles **(L'assemblée du Saule-Cogneur, c'est-à-dire : Emilie, Anne et Amélie, alias Gnagnagirl, Reveanne et la Psychopouët, une rousse, une blonde et une brune, qui étaient respectivement des animagi de chinchilla, d'escargot et une gallinanthrope, et qui étaient élèves à Griffondor en sixième année. Trois filles sympathiques, ravissantes et avec un très grand sens de l'humour, qui détestaient leur prof de potion qui cette année était un nouveau nommé Severus Rogue, qui était le professeur responsable de la maison des Serpentard, les ennemies jurés des Griffondor. Professeur  qui était accessoirement un ancien Mange-Mort et que les Griffondor de l'époque où il était étudiant à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard avaient surnommés Snivellus. Type qui était grand, qui avait les cheveux bruns et gras,  les dents jaunes et le nez crochu) ** l'**(Charlie Weasley, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison des Griffondors et qui était aussi en sixième année à Griffondor. Ravissant jeune homme qui avait de magnifique yeux bleus et un sourire resplendissant. Sans doute le type le plus mignon de l'école) **avaient perdu de vu dans le couloir.**

**Donc, la question « où est Charlie **(Charlie Weasley, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison des Griffondors et qui était aussi en sixième année à Griffondor, Ravissant jeune homme qui avait de magnifique yeux bleus et un sourire resplendissant. Sans doute le type le plus mignon de l'école et peut-être même de toute l'Angleterre) **? » était tout à fait justifiée.**

**Les trois filles **(L'assemblée du Saule-Cogneur, c'est-à-dire : Emilie, Anne et Amélie, alias Gnagnagirl, Reveanne et la Psychopouët, une rousse, une blonde et une brune, qui étaient respectivement des animagi de chinchilla, d'escargot et une gallinanthrope, et qui étaient élèves à Griffondor en sixième année. Trois filles sympathiques, ravissantes, avec un très grand sens de l'humour et qui étaient très intelligentes. Trois jeunes filles qui détestaient leur prof de potion qui cette année était un nouveau nommé Severus Rogue, qui était le professeur responsable de la maison des Serpentard, les ennemies jurés des Griffondor. Professeur  qui était accessoirement un ancien Mange-Mort et que les Griffondor de l'époque où il était étudiant à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard avaient surnommés Snivellus. Type qui était grand et sinistre, qui avait les cheveux bruns et gras,  les dents jaunes et le nez crochu) **réfléchirent quelques instants au mystère : Mais où est Charlie **(Charlie Weasley, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison des Griffondors et qui était aussi en sixième année à Griffondor, Ravissant jeune homme qui avait de magnifique yeux bleus et un sourire resplendissant. Sans doute le type le plus mignon de l'école et peut-être même de toute l'Angleterre et sans doute du monde entier) **?**

**C'est alors qu'elles **(L'assemblée du Saule-Cogneur, c'est-à-dire : Emilie, Anne et Amélie, alias Gnagnagirl, Reveanne et la Psychopouët, une rousse, une blonde et une brune, qui étaient respectivement des animagi de chinchilla, d'escargot et une gallinanthrope, et qui étaient élèves à Griffondor en sixième année. Trois adorables filles sympathiques, ravissantes, avec un très grand sens de l'humour et qui étaient très intelligentes. Trois jeunes filles qui détestaient leur prof de potion qui cette année était un nouveau nommé Severus Rogue, qui était le professeur responsable de la maison des Serpentard, les ennemies jurés des Griffondor. Professeur  qui était accessoirement un ancien Mange-Mort et que les Griffondor de l'époque où il était étudiant à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard avaient surnommés Snivellus. Type qui était grand, sinistre et moche, qui avait les cheveux bruns et gras,  les dents jaunes et le nez crochu)** remarquèrent qu'il était midi et quart, donc il **(Charlie Weasley, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison des Griffondors et qui était aussi en sixième année à Griffondor. Ravissant jeune homme qui avait de magnifiques yeux bleus et un sourire resplendissant. Sans doute le type le plus mignon de l'école et sans doute de toute l'Angleterre et peut-être même du monde entier. Nul part il n'existait de type aussi beau que lui) **devait être au réfectoire. **

**Elles **(L'assemblée du Saule-Cogneur, c'est-à-dire : Emilie, Anne et Amélie, alias Gnagnagirl, Reveanne et la Psychopouët, une rousse, une blonde et une brune, qui étaient respectivement des animagi de chinchilla, d'escargot et une gallinanthrope, et qui étaient élèves à Griffondor en sixième année. Trois adorables sorcières de 16 ans,  sympathiques, ravissantes, avec un très grand sens de l'humour et qui étaient très intelligentes. Trois jeunes filles qui détestaient leur prof de potion qui cette année était un nouveau nommé Severus Rogue, qui était le professeur responsable de la maison des Serpentard, les ennemies jurés des Griffondor. Professeur  qui était accessoirement un ancien Mange-Mort et que les Griffondor de l'époque où il était étudiant à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard avaient surnommés Snivellus. Type qui était grand, ténébreux, sinistre et moche, qui avait les cheveux bruns et gras,  les dents jaunes et le nez crochu) **se précipitèrent au réfectoire pour retrouver leur cher Charlie Weasley **(le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison des Griffondors et qui était aussi en sixième année à Griffondor. Ravissant jeune homme qui avait de magnifiques yeux bleus et un sourire resplendissant. Sans doute le type le plus mignon de l'école et sans doute de toute l'Angleterre et peut-être même du monde entier. Nul part il existait de type aussi beau que lui. Si beau qu'il aurait dû être classer comme huitième merveille du monde) **maintenant qu'elles **(L'assemblée du Saule-Cogneur, c'est-à-dire : Emilie, Anne et Amélie, alias Gnagnagirl, Reveanne et la Psychopouët, une rousse, une blonde et une brune, qui étaient respectivement des animagi de chinchilla, d'escargot et une gallinanthrope, et qui étaient élèves à Griffondor en sixième année. Trois adorables sorcières anglaise de 16 ans,  sympathiques, ravissantes, avec un très grand sens de l'humour et qui étaient très intelligentes. Trois jeunes filles qui détestaient leur prof de potion qui cette année était un nouveau nommé Severus Rogue, qui était le professeur responsable de la maison des Serpentard, les ennemies jurés des Griffondor. Professeur  qui était accessoirement un ancien Mange-Mort et que les Griffondor de l'époque où il était étudiant à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard avaient surnommés Snivellus. Type qui était grand, ténébreux, sinistre et moche, qui avait les cheveux bruns et gras,  les dents jaunes, le nez crochu et des yeux au regard méchant) **savaient où il **(Charlie Weasley,le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison des Griffondors et qui était aussi en sixième année à Griffondor. Ravissant jeune homme qui avait de magnifiques yeux bleus et un sourire resplendissant. Sans doute le type le plus mignon de l'école et sans doute de toute l'Angleterre et peut-être même du monde entier. Nul part il existait de type aussi beau que lui. Si beau qu'il aurait du être classer comme huitième merveille du monde et avoir sa photo dans tous les journaux et magazines) **était !**

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

OUF !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je vous félicite si vous avez tout lu !!!! N'empêche c'est vachement dangereux un sort de Blabla…. Heureusement, ça y'est, j'ai trouvé le contre sort donc pour me faire pardonné, le même texte sans le blabla :

_« En sortant de leur premier cours de métamorphose de l'année, Reveanne, Gnagnagirl et la Psychopouët furent arrêtées dans leur mouvement de fuite de la salle de cours par Mac-Gonagall, leur professeur de Métamorphose Cette dernière, un peu inquiète, leur demanda comment c'était passé leur premier cours de Potion avec le nouveau professeur. ___ _En fait, si la responsable des Griffondor était inquiète, ce n'était pas tant pour les élèves mais pour ce que ceux-ci avaient pu faire subir au malheureux nouveau professeur. Et oui, après cinq ans, la pauvre Minerva Mac-Gonagall  n'avait plus aucune illusion sur la persécution que faisait subir Anne, Emilie et Amélie à leur pauvre professeur de Potion. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à leur en vouloir, après tout le professeur de potion était accessoirement le professeur responsable de la maison des Serpentard, les ennemies héréditaires des Griffondor… mais bon, persécuter les prof, c'était des chose qui ne se faisait pas. ___

_Après avoir rapidement éluder les questions de leur chef de maison en évitant de dire qu'elles lui avait jeté cinq maléfices dont elles n'avaient annulé que deux. Elles évitèrent aussi de lui dire qu'elles avait obtenu des détentions dés leur premier cours avec le nouveau professeur de Potion car elle l' apprendrait bien assez vite Après lui avoir promis de ne pas essayer de le rendre fou, Anne, Emilie et Amélie purent enfin quitter la salle de cours._

_Une fois dans le couloir, les trois jeunes filles se retrouvèrent face à un immense mystère : Où était passé Charlie ?_

_En effet, elles avait perdu la trace de Charlie Weasley quand elles avaient été arrêtées par leur professeur au sujet du cours avec le nouveau professeur de potion Perte qui était terrible aux yeux de l'assemblée de Saule-Cogneur car elles le quittaient rarement des yeux. En effet, les trois adolescentes avaient un véritable culte pour Charlie Weasley Elles ne le quittaient jamais d'une semelle et, là, elles l' avaient perdu de vu dans le couloir._

_Donc, la question « où est Charlie ? » était tout à fait justifiée._

_Les trois filles réfléchirent quelques instants au mystère : Mais où est Charlie ?_

_C'est alors qu'elles remarquèrent qu'il était midi et quart, donc il devait être au réfectoire. Elles se précipitèrent aux réfectoire pour retrouver leur cher Charlie Weasley maintenant qu'elles savaient où il était ! »___

Ce texte n'a aucun intérêt sans le blabla… enfin bref… tout de même, quelle belle invention que le copier/coller, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je n'aurais jamais pu écrire ça toute seule, je serais devenu folle avant la fin…

Sinon j'ai juste un mot à rajouter :

**Mais où est Charlie ?**


	9. Gnagna aparté 5

**Gnagna aparté 5** : Pour vous faire patienter

Introduction générale

A partir d'ici commence une série de petites apartés  qui seront publiées en attendant la suite des aventures de l'Assemblée.

L'idée m'en est venu à la suite de la découverte fortuite du journal intime appartenant au professeur Rogue. Plus qu'un journal intime, il s'agit d'un livre de recettes, mais pas de n'importe quelles recettes…Des recettes de potions bien sur, normal pour un prof. de potion. Mais il y a aussi quelques recettes de sort.

Moi, Emilie le Chinchilla dite Gnagnagirl est décidée de vous les faire partager.

Sur la première page de son carnet le professeur Rogue a écrit ceci :

_Ce livre appartient à Severus Rogue professeur de potion à Poudlard._

_Pour la Défense contre les forces du Mal …_

_…incarnées (les forces du mal) par les trois Gryffondor : Anne, Amélie et Emilie._

_Voici quelques potions et contre sorts. _

Bon, ça vous donne le tableau. Nous sommes fières que Rogue nous ai consacré un carnet particulier sur les différentes manières de se protéger contre nos mauvais tours.

Les recettes ont été retranscrites telles qu'elles apparaissent sur le carnet de Rogue annotations comprises. Toutefois, nous y avons parfois ajouté nos propres commentaires.

Découvrez la première recette à la Gnagna aparté 6. A tout de suite.

Gnagnagirl.


	10. Gnagna aparté 6

**Gnagna aparté 6 **

**_Pour se protéger d'un ennemi ou du mauvais oeil_**

_(recette  venant du Maroc)_

_Déposez dans une assiette :_

_ votre photo_ _(oh j'en ai une très bien où je suis vraiment super sexy ),_

_- quelques graines de harmel,_

_-  de l'alun,_

_- et du gros sel._

_Vos notes : (note du professeur Rogue)_

_CE SORT C'EST DE LA M…_

**Note de l'Assemblée : **

 Et oui, gnak, gnak, gnak, s'il nous avait interrogé avant on aurait pu lui dire que l'Assemblée c'était immunisé contre se sortilège. Pauvre, pauvre professeur Rogue.

            A bientôt pour un prochain aparté avec une nouvelle recette du professeur Rogue.

                                                                                                                                    Gnagnagirl


	11. Gnagna aparté 7

**Gnagna aparté 7 **

**_Pour annihiler les mauvaises influences d'un entourage hostile_**

_(recette du Maroc)_

_Jeter du harmel devant vous puis derrière par-dessus vos deux épaules et de réciter cette formule :_

_« Bismi Allah, au nom de Dieu, ainsi le mauvais sort est conjur »._

Vos notes :  _J'ai eu l'air d'un parfait imbécile. Je n'ai réussi qu'à m'en mettre plein les cheveux. J'ai du me les laver et j'ai horreur des cheveux propres._ Severus Rogue.

**Note de l'Assemblée (que nous avons vraiment  écrites sur le carnet de Rogue)** : 

Zut et dire qu'on a manqué ça. Rogue avec les cheveux propres !!!! Snif, snif, j'aurais bien voulu le voir pour prendre une photo et immortaliser cet instant exceptionnel.

Mais c'est vrai qu'il a eu l'air d'un parfait imbécile. Il s'est planté devant nous en balançant des trucs, à ce moment on ne savait ce que c'était, ni pourquoi. Sur le coup, on a cru qu'il dansait la nouvelle danse de l'été. Mais vu sa réaction quand on lui a demandé si aujourd'hui le cours portait sur comment danser  la Macarena, la réponse devait être non. En fait il s'est trouvé absolument et totalement gêné pour d'expliquer son comportement bizarre.

En fait, son contre sort n'avait  pas vraiment l'air de fonctionner. La preuve étant qu'on lui en a encore fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais bon, c'est clair qu'il faut faire ça tranquillement chez soi et pas en cours devant les élèves. Pauvre, pauvre professeur Rogue.


	12. Agrafeuse's Attacks

**Les aventures de l'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur.**

****

Mais oui, mais oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est enfin le nouveau chapitre… 

_Message pour la fée Titilde : Tu es dans le chapitre (tu le voulais, tu y es), l'Assemblée s'excuse sincèrement de du rôle qui t'a été donné, Reveanne est folle et n'a demandé l'avis à personne avant de t'inclure dans l'histoire, elle sera châtier comme il faut…_

****

**_~3~_**

**_~Agrafeuse's attacks ~_**

****

Lundi 4 septembre, 2h55pm 

Ecole de Poudlard, Tour nord-nord/est, deuxième étage, pas loin de l'escalier 7-B-L-2-Chvo.

Un peu plus et elles auraient pu être à l'heure… Oui pour un peu, elles y seraient arrivées, mais voilà, comme d'habitude Reveanne avait mis deux fois plus de temps qu'un escargot pour déjeuner donc l'Assemblée allaient être en retard à son premier cours de l'après midi. Cours qui n'avait déjà lieu qu'à 3h et non à 2… mais bon, Reveanne est Reveanne et elle aimait prendre tout son temps pour manger. (C'est à dire le plus de temps possible, plus vous laissiez de temps pour manger, plus elle mettait de temps à manger, bilan elle était toujours en retard au premier cours après le déjeuner.) 

La Psychopouët et Gnagnagirl avaient toujours toutes les peines du monde à l'arracher de sa chaise et à son dessert pour la traîner en cours l'après midi. D'ailleurs cette fois ci, les deux filles n'y étaient parvenues qu'à moitié. En effet, Reveanne avait bien décollé de son siège mais elle finissait d'engloutir une part de tarte aux pommes alors que le groupe approchait de la porte de la salle où elles devaient avoir cours. 

Le premier cours de l'après-midi était Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec le/la nouvelle professeur : Pan Ensement.  

Le/la… Vous avez bien lu. 

En Anglais on dit « She » pour les femme, « He » pour les hommes, et « It » pour tout le reste. Et bien Pan Ensement était on ne peut plus « it ». Nul dans toute l'école était capable de dire si ce/cette professeur était un homme ou une femme. Et son prénom était d'une inutilité parfaite pour connaître ce genre de détail. En effet « Pan » n'est ni féminin ni masculin… pour tout dire on avait même du mal à considérer ce mot comme un prénom. En l'entendant, on pense plutôt à un onomatopée… Ou à une flûte… ou à un dieu (auquel personne n'a envi en général d'être associé) … ou, selon la prononciation So-British ('pa-ne'), à un garagiste…  Mon Dieu, quel genre de parents peuvent bien affubler leur projecture d'un tel prénom? …

… (silence réflexif) …

… Sans doute le même genre de personne qui les prénomment Severus, Bellatrix, Minerva ou encore Nymphadora… Donc le/la professeur Ensment était un/une sorcier(-ère) sang-pure avec sans doute un arbre généalogique tellement consanguin que l'on comprenait mieux l'anormalité de… cette personne.

Enfin bref, Pan Ensement, était le genre de personne à qui on évitait d'adresser la parole car on ne savait jamais s'il fallait lui dire Madame ou Monsieur. 

Sinon pendant que je déblatérais sur l'appartenance sexuelle du (de la) nouveau(-elle) professeur. Les trois membres de l'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur essayaient de faire tout leur possible pour ne pas être en retard à leur première cours avec le/la professeur Ensement. Pour un peu elles se serait mise à courir dans les couloirs. Mais bon, en dehors du fait qu'on ne doit pas courir dans les couloirs, il était impossible à Reveanne de se livrer à une telle activité. En effet vous avez déjà essayé de manger une part de tarte au pomme en courant ? Ben je vous le déconseille fortement, c'est dangereux ! 

Bref comme à son habitude (elle n'était pas un animagus d'escargot pour rien) Reveanne traînassait en finissant de manger son dessert pendant que Gnagnagirl et la Psychopouët marchaient loin devant elle. 

Tout à coup, alors qu'elle se trouvait en tête du peloton et que le groupe se trouvait à seulement un croisement de couloir de sa destination finale, Emilie s'immobilisa, le visage soudainement très pâle comme si elle venait de voir Rusard en string léopard exécutant  la danse des canard dans le couloir (l'auteur s'excuse auprès des lecteurs de leur avoir suggéré une telle vision d'horreur... la danse des canards… beurk, ça fait froid dans le dos… on imagine bien le visage horrifié qu'aurait Emilie devant un tel spectacle.)

« FLEA !!!! » Cria Gnagnagirl en faisant volte-face et commençant à courir pour mettre autant d'espace que possible entre elle et ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« Grmlflmrl ?! » S'exclama Anne en postillonnant des bouts de tarte.

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre car la Psychopouët avait, elle-aussi, commencé à fuir.

Au coin du couloir apparut une silhouette sombre… une élève de sixième année portant le  blason vert des Serpentard et qui semblait tellement excité qu'elle sautillait plus qu'elle marchait.

Reveanne, horrifiée par cette apparition, en lâcha son morceau de tarte. Celui-ci s'écrasa sur le sol. L'adolescente prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit à toute vitesse à la suite d'Amélie et d'Emilie.  

Flea… la puce… c'était le surnom qu'avait donné l'Assemblée à une fille de Sixième année nommée Titilde. (cette fille devait avoir un prénom, comme tout le monde, mais s'agissant d'une Serpentard, une sang pur donc, il devait s'agit d'un prénom excessivement bizarre et compliqué que personne n'avait jamais réussi à retenir). 

Pourquoi _Flea_ (puce) me demanderont les lecteurs. 

Ben parce que cette fille, elle était comme les puces, elle vous saute dessus et ne vous lâche plus, impossible de s'en débarrasser… Pourtant l'Assemblée avait tout essayer. Rien à faire. Cette fille semblait leur vouer une sorte de passion idolâtre et envahissante. Et surtout Flea voulait à tout prix devenir leur _amie _et semblaitprête à toutes les persécutions pour arriver à ses fins. 

S'il y avait bien une chose que Reveanne et Gnagnagirl n'aimait pas, c'était les témoins de Jéhovah de l'amitié[1]. D'autant plus que ce _Témoin_ là était une Serpentard. 

Pour sa part, la Psychopouët n'avait rien de particulier contre Miss Titilde et s'était laissé approché une fois par l'ennemie. Elle avait vite regretté son geste car non seulement Flea était une Serpentard hystérique, mais en plus il devait lui manquer quelques logiciels dans la tête car quand elle parlait elle n'était capable de dire qu'une ou deux phrases avant que son interlocuteur perde le fil de la conversation et ne comprenne plus rien à ce qu'elle disait. Bref, depuis cette aventure, Amélie évitait soigneusement d'adresser la parole à Flea. 

Enfin bref, revenons à l'histoire. 

Ayant vu ses trois idoles s'enfuire dans le couloir, Flea s'élança à leur poursuite. C'était sans compter sur la part de tarte aux pommes qu'Anne avait laissé tomber sur le sol. Flea posa le pied dessus, glissa et s'effondra dans une tenture. Cela n'aurait pas été drôle si la tenture ne dissimulait pas, en vérité, l'escalier 7-B-L-2-Chvo. Flea tomba donc la tête la première dans l'escalier, dévala les marches et atterrit dans un cageot de pommes qu'un elfe portait pour le cours de potion des septième année. 

Bref, Flea tomba dans les pommes. 

Pendant ce temps, Emilie, Amélie et Anne avaient couru le plus vite qu'elles pouvaient (ce qui chez Reveanne signifiait pas bien vite car cette fille marchait plus vite qu'elle courait) et grâce à leur connaissance du réseau de couloir de cette tour, elles avaient pu rejoindre la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal par l'autre côté de l'étage et ce avec seulement 6min de retard. 

Un records !

Par chance, et à leur plus grande surprise, les trois filles se retrouvèrent face à face avec le reste de leur classe de sixième année des Griffondor ainsi que les sixième année des Serpentard qui attendaient dans le couloir en se demandant ce que fabriquait le/la prof dans la salle avec son cours précédent.

Anne, Amélie et Emilie furent mi-surprise, mi-dégoûté d'avoir cours avec les Serpentard. Elles n'avaient pas fait attention à ce détail sur leur emploi du temps. M**de, elles avaient cours avec Flea…

Cependant, l'Assemblée n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur son triste sort tragique d'avoir cours avec Flea et les Serpentard, car la porte de la salle de Défense contre les force du mal s'ouvrit. Instinctivement les élèves les plus proches se poussèrent pour libérer le passage et laisser passer  ceux qui sortaient.

Les première année de Poufsouffle, qui venaient d'avoir cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de 2 à 3h, étaient livides… et même plus que livides. Ils semblaient morts. Ils avaient les traits tirés, le teint cireux. Certains étaient pris de tremblements convulsifs. Ils jetaient des regards hagards autours d'eux. Le dernier à sortir de la salle, le plus atteint d'entre tous, semblaient sur le point de pleurer. 

« Sauvez-vous ! » Cria le malheureux Poufsouffle en s'écroulant dans les bras d'un Serpentard qui se trouvait devant lui. « C'est un démon ! C'est pas humain ! »

Le Serpentard, pâle car ce misérable Poufsouffle venait de lui salir son uniforme, rejeta le première année avec dégoût. 

Quand les Poufsouffle eurent disparu au coin du couloir, les sixième année ne firent pas un geste pour entrer dans la salle. Plusieurs jetèrent un coup d'œil inquiet à l'intérieur de la salle mais ne virent pas le/la prof. Tous le monde s'échangea des regards de défis. Qui oserait entrer en premier ?

C'est à ce moment là que Flea refit apparition dans une odeur de jus de pomme. 

Comme d'une seule femme, Amélie, Emilie et Anne se précipitèrent dans le salle pour s'y réfugier.

Il régnait une ambiance étrange dans cette pièce. Il y faisait anormalement chaud. Il y avait des parchemins sur les pupitres, des gribouillis sur le tableau (la personne qui les avait tracer devait pourtant sincèrement être persuadée avoir écrit dans une langue quelconque). Le bureau du (de la) prof était recouvert d'une montagne de papiers, parchemins, livres, bibelots et de plumes en équilibre instable.  

Et pas la moindre trace de professeur.

Les élèves, perplexes, s'installèrent avec méfiance à leur place. Il inspectèrent les parchemins qui étaient, semble-t-il, fixés à leur pupitre. 

Les Serpentard eurent beau les examiner de près, ils ne comprirent pas comment étaient accroché ces parchemins. On aurait dit qu'il y avait de petits morceaux de métal qui les reliaient à la table. Bizarre, vraiment bizarre. 

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, les Serpentard n'étaient pas stupides (quoique) mais en digne sorciers, descendant de sorciers, eux même descendant de sorciers, ils n'avaient jamais vu de leur vie une agrafe ou une agrafeuse et ne pouvaient même pas en imaginer l'existence. 

Les sorciers d'origine Moldu faisant partis du groupe des Griffondor, se demandèrent tout de même pourquoi ces parchemins avaient été agrafés sur les tables. 

Tout à coup il y eut un « **BONG** ». Le monticule qui se trouvait sur le bureau du (de la) prof s'ébranla et s'écroula en partie sur le sol.

Quelqu'un émergea de derrière le bureau en se massant la tête et en poussant, d'une voix trop aiguë pour être celle d'une homme et trop grave pour être celle d'une femme,  quelques jurons particulièrement grossiers qui choquèrent énormément les élèves.

Le/la professeur P. Ensement  se redressa lentement. Visiblement il/elle s'était à moitié assommé(e) en se cognant à son bureau (pauvre, pauvre bureau).

Pan était un… heu… une… heu… humanoïde (bien ça, humanoïde) de taille moyenne. Maigre. Avec des yeux de femme, un nez d'homme et une bouche de… heu… poulpe. Ses cheveux, rouges, bleus et gris, retombaient platement de chaque côté de son visage blafard. Il/elle portait une robe de sorcier noire, informe et visiblement quatre fois trop grande pour lui/elle. 

Dans la main qui ne massait pas la bosse qu'il/elle venait de se faire, il/elle tenait une énorme agrafeuse. Vous savez, ces très grandes agrafeuses qui servent à placarder des affiches ou des plaques sur les murs. Et bien il/elle en avait une. 

Sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, tous les élèves frissonnèrent à la vu de leur prof en possession d'un tel objet. (Même ceux qui ne savaient pas ce que c'était)

« B_o_n_j_o**u**r[2] ! » S'écria Ensement d'une voix d'orfraie (qui était trop aiguë même pour une femme).   

Un vague murmure de salutation parcourut les élèves, tous étaient absolument obnubilés par l'agrafeuse. Seuls quelques uns remarquèrent l'étrange élocution du (de la) prof.

« **Bon** » reprit le/la prof, d'une voix grave comme un basson. (cet humanoïde avait une voix qui couvrait quatre octave!)

 « V_o_u**s** **__**tes **l**e_s_ six_i_m**e** a**n****_n_**___e_ d_e_ S**e****_r_****_p_**_e__n_t**ar**d e**t** d_e_ **_G_**_r_**i**ff**o****n****d**o_r_ ? »

Cette fois les élèves ne purent faire autrement que de remarquer l'élocution de leur professeur. Tous fixèrent Ensement avec stupeur et horreur. Tant et si bien que personne ne répondit au prof. Cependant, même le/la professeur ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« A**_l_**_o__r_**s**… » Soupira Ensement en se grattant la tête avec la partie métallique de son agrafeuse. 

Les élèves qui venaient de familles Moldues frissonnèrent. Un seul petit faux mouvement, la moindre petite pression de la main et le/la prof s'agrafait la tête. 

Reveanne, Gnagnagirl et la Psychopouët étaient médusées par le spectacle. Elle s'échangèrent un regard rapide. Ce/cette prof avait l'air extrêmement intéressant et légèrement dangereux pour lui/elle-même… Du sang ! du sang ! Du sang ! se retenaient-elles d'acclamer.

« _N_ous a**l**_lo__n_s **_pa_**rl_e_r _d_**es** **a****r**_me_s _M__o__l_**_d_****_u_****e**_s_ ! »

Il y eut quelques murmures de protestations dans les rangs des Serpentard. Les armes Moldues… **Moldues** !!! Mais pour quoi faire ? Qu'avaient-ils à faire de choses absolument pas magique.

Ensement regarda ses élèves sans dire un mot et attendit sagement qu'ils se trouvent à court d'arguments. Pendant cette attente, il/elle jouait machinalement avec l'agrafeuse ce qui effrayait de plus en plus les élèves.

« B_o_**n** ! » Reprit le/la professeur d'une voix de soprano. « Q_u__i_ **pe**ut m_e_ d**i****_r_**_e_ qu**_e_****l** _e__s_**t** _l_**e** p_o**i**n__t_ **co****_m_**m_un_ e**n**_t__r_e l_e_**s** a**_r_**_m_**_e_**s _so_**_r_****ci****r**_e_s _e_t l**e****_s_**a**r****_m_****e**s M_o**l**d_ue_s_ ? »

Il y eut un vague silence pendant lequel le/la professeur s'appuya contre le rebord de son bureau, ce qui fit s'écrouler un peu plus le monticule de trucs qu'il y avait dessus. Agacé(e), Ensement plaqua un paquet de feuilles qui glissait lentement mais sûrement vers le sol et dans un « chklong » diabolique d'agrafeuse, le fixa en place sur le bureau. Il/elle regarda son œuvre avec un certain bonheur qui terrorisa les élèves du premier rang. 

Un Serpentard prit toute son arrogance et répondit enfin à la question du (de la) professeur. 

« Aucun ! Il n'y a rien de commun entre les Sorciers et les … _Moldus_. »

Ensement agita la tête en roulant des yeux. Dans son geste, il/elle déstabilisa un peu plus le monticule de son bureau. 

Shklong !

Le tas fut à nouveau stable.

« E**_t_** _bi_**_e_**n… » Reprit la voix en méso-alto du (de la) professeur Ensement 

En parlant, il/elle s'était redressé(e), ce qui déstabilisa encore le monticule. 

Chklong ! 

« …_C'__e_**s**t a**bs_o_**_l__u__m_en**_t_** _fa_**u**x ! »

Petits rires méprisants dans la salle.

« A_r**m**__e_s **so**r**_c_**_i_re_s_ e_t_ M**o**_ld_ue**_s_** **o****n**_t_ _c_o**m**_m_e p**o**_i**n**_t c_o_**_m_**m_u_n _d_'_t_**re** **a_u_**_s_s_i_ **e**f_f_ic_a_**ce**s _l_es **u**ne_s_ q**_u_****e** l_es_ au_t_r**es** p_o_u**r** vo_u_**_s_** **t****u**e_r_ !»

« Mais, c'est des armes _Moldues_ ! C'est pas dangereux pour nous ! » Se moqua un Serpentard. 

« V**o**_u_s **sav**_e_z… » S'anima le/la professeur. « Q**_u_e **_c_e s**_o_**_i_t _t_ue**r** **p**a_r_ u**n_e_ **_a_r**_me_** _m_ol_d_**ue** o_u_ so_r_c**i**r_e_, qu_an_**d **o_n_ es_t_ m**_o_**_r_t, c'_e_**s**_t_ p_o_**ur** l_o**n**g_t**e**m_p_s ! »

Nouveau rire sarcastique dans la salle.

« D_e p_l**u**s, **_d_**e n**om_b_**_re**u**_x s**_o_**_r_ci**e_r_**s s_o_n_t_ **b**le**_s_s**_s_, v_oi_**r** **tu**é, _t_ou**s** _l_e**s** a_n_s, _p**a**_r d_es_ **ar**_m_es m_ol_d_u_**e**s c**a_r_**ce_s_ **so_rc_**i_e_rs l**e**s on_t_ t**_r_**ait__ **a**_ve_c **t**r_o**p**_ d**e** _l_ég**re**_t_****, o**_u _**p_a_r **m****con**_n_ais**_s_**_a_nce _d_u **da**n_g_e_r_ q**_ue_** re_p_r_se_nt_e_ **c**_e_s a**_r_**_m_es. **E**t _p_u_i_**s**, **o**n a b_i**e**_n t**o**_rd_ de so_u_s es**_t_**_i_m__ ces **a_r_**_m_es **c**a_r_ les mo_l**d**us_ o**n**_t_ _u**n**_e i**_m_**a_g_**ina**_t_ion **e**t u_n_**e** i_n**v**_**e**n_ti_v**i_t_é e**x_tr_a**o_r_**_d_i**n**a_i_**r**e **q**u_a_n_d _il s'_ag_it **d**e _t_u**e**_r_ le_u_**r** co_nt_**e**m_p_**or**a_in_. **E**_t_ là, **il**s s_e _f**i**c_he_n_t_ q_u_**e** la p**_e_**_rs_o**n**n_e_ en _f_**a**ce s**_o_**_i_t m**o_l_**d_ue _ou **s**_o_r**c_i_**__re. »

Le/la professeur fit une rapide pause. Il/elle s'approcha du monticule et voulut y prendre quelque chose. Cela déstabilisa le tas.

Chklong ! Chklong ! 

Problème réglé.

De leur côté les élèves, fatigués par l'effort inhumain que nécessitait le fait d'écouter et d'essayer de comprendre ce que disait leur professeur, ne disaient plus rien. Ils comprenaient de mieux en mieux pourquoi les premier année de Poufsouffle qu'ils avaient croisé avait l'air de zombi en sortant de Défense contre les force du mal. 

« A_u_ f**il** d**_e_**_s_ **s**i__c**_l_**_e_s les m_o**l**d_u**s **o**n**_t_ su c_r_****_e_r _de_s a**r_m_**_e_s, d**_i_**_v_**e**_r_s e**t** va**_ri_**__s, **a**_u_**s**_s_i ef_fi_**c**a_c_e_s p_**o_u_**_r_ v**o**_us_ t**u**_e_r q**_u_**_e _l'A**_v_**_a_da **k**e_d**a**_**v**_r_a,  **a**_u**s**_**s**_i_ ef_fi_**c**a_c_e **q**_u_e l**e** D**_ol_**_o_r**i**s **_p_**_o_ur **v**_ou_s to_r**t**_**u**_rer_ o**u** _a_u**s**s**i **_ef_fi**_c_**_a_c**e **p_o_**u**r _v**o**_us l**a**_v**e**_r l**e** c_e**r**v_e**a**_u_ _q**u**_e l'I_m**p**__ri**u**_m. I_l_ **e**_st_ d**o**_n**c**_ i**m**_p****r_i**_e_u**x q**_u_**e v**o**_us_ s**a**_ch_i**e**z co**m_m_**_en_t **l**_e_s r**e**_con_n**_a_**__tre e_t_ q_u**o**_**i** f_a_i**r**e _s_**i** o_n_ **_v_**_o_us **m**e_n**a**__a**i**_**t** a_v**e**_c ! »

Silence.

Une feuille s'échappa du tas.

Chklong !

« _C_e**_t_t**e an**_n_**__e n_ou_s _c_o**m**_men_**ce**r_o_ns p**_a_**_r_ __tu**_d_**_i_e**r** l_es_ **a**_rm_es _c_**e**_nt_ p**_o_**ur _c**e**_**n**_t_ m_o**l**d_u**_e_**s. P_u_**i**s _n**o**_**u**s v_er_**r**ons l**_e_**s **o**b**_je_**_t_s _m_o**l_d_**_u_**s** q**u**_i _o**_n_**_t_ ****t__ e**_n_**_s_o**_r_**_ce_**le**r, n_o**u**_**s** _p_**ou**r_su**i**_**v**r_o_**n**s s_u**r**_le_s_ e_n**s**_**o**r_ce**l**_**l**e_m_**e**n_ts_ d'**_o_**_b_j**e**_t_ so_r**c****i**e_rs _e_t **n**_o_us f**in**_ir**o**_ns s_u_**r** l**es** e**n**s_or**c**_**el**le_m**e**_**n**t e_n_ g**_én_**__r**a**l_es_ **a**i_n_si **q**_u**e**_ s**ur** l**_e_**_s_ _m**an**_**i**_r_**e**s _d_e l**e**s _d_t**e_c_**_te_**r**, d_e_ **s'**_e_n pr_**m**u_**ni**r _e_t **d**e s'**_e_**_n_ d_b**a**_**rr**_a**s**_**s**_e_r. »

Le programme de l'année fut accueilli dans un silence de mort. 

« P_ou_r c_e_ _pre_mier co_ur_s sur _le_s ar_me_s Mo_ldu_es, no_u_s _étu_d_iero_ns _ce_ci ! » Annonça Ensement en brandissant son agrafeuse.

Silence…

Murmure…

Petits bruits de rires…

Regard noir de la part du (de la) prof.

Rire franc…

« P_u**i**_**s**-je _s**av**_oi**r **_c_e _q**u**_i v**o_u_**s f**a**_it_ r**_ir_**e ? » Aboya Ensement. 

…

Silence gên

…

« Mon… heu… Mad…heu… Professeur,  C'est… c'est pas une arme, c'est une agrafeuse ! » Finit par dire Anne (qui est très courageuse quand il s'agit de rabaisser un prof, quel qu'il soit.)

…

Silence.

…

Le/la professeur Ensement dévisagea l'élève qui venait de parler. Son visage passa sans doute par toute les émotions avant de décider que la colère serait de bon ton. 

« Co**_m_**_m_e**n_t_**? » Cria Ensement. « J**_e_** p**e_u_**_x_ **v**o**_u_**s _ga**r**_**a**n_t**i**_r q_u_e c**_e_**_c_i **e**_s_t **u**_n_e _a_r**m**_es _t_r****_**s** da**_ng_**_e_r_e**u**_**s**e ! »

En parlant le/la professeur s'était mise à gesticuler, faisant des moulinets du poignet et agitant la-dite « arme ». Tous les élèves les plus proches se reculèrent vivement. 

Ensement se cogna alors brutalement dans son bureau. 

Ce fut alors le cataclysme sur le-dit bureau. Feuilles, parchemins, livres et plumes se désolidarisèrent et chacun commença à glisser de son côté.

Le/la professeur Ensement fit volte-face pour faire front à l'avalanche de ses affaires, l'agrafeuse à la main. 

Chklong ! Chklong ! Chklong ! Chklong ! Chklong ! Chklong ! Chklong ! Chklong !

« **H_H_hh_aa_aaa_a_aaa_aa_a ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **» Hurla tout à coup Ensement. 

Il/elle se retourna vers les élèves en proie à l'hystérie. Il/elle avait lâché l'agrafeuse et se tenait le bras gauche avec horreur. 

En comprenant la raison du comportement de leur prof, les élèves devinrent plus pâle, surtout ceux du premier rang. En effet, Ensement, dans ses « Chklong » compulsifs, s'était enfoncé(e) quatre agrafes dans le bras et perdait beaucoup de sang. 

Ce qui ce passa ensuite ne dura qu'une demi seconde, c'est à dire le temps qu'il fallut au prof pour partir en courant (et en hurlant) en direction de l'infirmerie. Les élèves s'échangèrent des regards médusés, perplexes et plein d'incompréhension. 

Que venait-il de se passer exactement ? 

En tous cas, il semblait que, effectivement, une malheureuse agrafeuse puisse se transformer en une arme redoutable. 

Il y eut un moment de flottement dans la salle, les élèves ne savaient pas trop comment réagir. Les préfets reprirent leur esprit les premiers et ordonnèrent de garder calme et silence pendant qu'ils allaient voir ce qu'était devenu le/la prof.

Résultat, ce fut une vrai cohue dans la salle dés que les préfets eurent disparu dans le couloir.  

C'est à ce moment que Reveanne passa à l'attaque sous les regard inquiet et interrogateur des autres membres de l'Assemblée et de Flea. Elle se leva de sa table et, sans se faire remarquer, elle se faufila jusqu'au bureau professoral. Elle repoussa les feuilles et les parchemins en évitant de toucher aux flaques de sang laissées par Ensement. Elle récupéra l'agrafeuse. Elle la dissimula dans un plis  de son uniforme.

Anne retourna à sa place, ni vue ni connue. Elle affichait un sourire sadique qui était le signe évident qu'elle avait une idée de mauvais coup… mauvais coup qui impliquait vraisemblablement un certain professeur de potion.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Lundi 4 septembre, 10h43pm, 

_Quelque part, on ne sait pas où, dans une vieille cave humide._

La réunion des Mangemorts-anonymes venait tout juste de débuter. Un cercle d'homme et de femme s'était réunit dans l'étroite pièce.

L'un d'entre eux se leva  et fit face au autre. Tous le monde le regarda. Il semblait un peu gêné de se trouver là, en pleine cure de désintoxication Voldemoresque. 

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Severus !… » Dit-il.

« Bonjour Severus ! » Lui répondit en chœur l'assistance. 

« … Et je suis un Mangemort ! »

Applaudissement de l'assistance. 

Un homme en bleu clair se leva et se dirigea vers le nouveau membre. Il lui posa une main encourageante sur l'épaule. 

« C'est bien, c'est un premier pas vers la guérison. »

Silence approbateur dans l'assistance. 

« Mais raconte-nous ton expérience ! » L'encouragea le sorcier qui présidait la réunion.

« Et bien cela a commencé quand j'étais à Poudlard, il y avait des… »

…

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Lundi 4 septembre, 10h44pm, 

_Ecole de Poudlard, Bâtiment Ouest, 2ème sous-sol, dans le couloir où se trouve le bureau du professeur de potion._

L'échos d'un étrange bruit se réverbérait sous les voûtes sombres du couloir. On aurait dit qu'un rat géant rongeait le bas d'une porte. En fait, ce n'était pas un rat mais un chinchilla (et même _une_ chinchilla) et, effectivement, elle rongeait le bas d'une porte. Il ne s'agissait pas non plus de n'importe quelle porte, il s'agissait de la porte du bureau du professeur de potion. 

Comme les chinchillas ont d'excellentes dents et sont d'excellents rongeurs, un trou de plus en plus grand se forma dans un coin du battant de bois. 

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, le bruit de rongement cessa. Il y eut quelques murmures de voix adolescente… trois filles… 

Silence.

Nouveau murmure.

Bruit d'une agrafeuse que l'on glisse sur le sol sous une porte.

Minuscule silence.

Crissement de griffes de chinchilla sur le sol sous une porte.

Murmure venant du bureau du Professeur de potion.

Bruit de papier.

Rires dans le bureau.

Ronchonnement dans le couloir.

Bruit de papier.

Série de « Chklong ! » caractéristique.

Rires.

Nouvelle série de « Chklong ! »

Bruit de papier.

Rire. 

Nouvelle série de « Chklong ! »

Bruit de sortilège.

Rires.

Bruit de flash d'appareil photo. 

Rires. 

Murmure.

Silence.

Bruit d'une agrafeuse que l'on glisse sur le sol sous une porte.

Minuscule silence.

Crissement de griffes de chinchilla sur le sol sous une porte.

Murmures. 

Bruit de pas qui s'éloignent.

Le silence de la nuit retomba sur le couloir.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Mardi 5 septembre, 06h23am. 

_Ecole de Poudlard, Bâtiment Ouest, 2ème sous-sol, Bureau du professeur de potion. _

La nuit avait été courte pour le professeur Rogue, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Primo car la réunion des Mangemorts-anonymes avait duré jusqu'à très tard (ou très tôt le lendemain matin, c'est juste une question de point de vu.) et secondo car il s'était réveillé très tôt, en sursaut, avec un affreux pressentiment.

Le tout nouveau Professeur de Potion, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, s'était levé et , en attendant que le réfectoire ouvre ses portes, s'était réfugié dans son bureau… ou du moins c'était là qu'il se rendait en cette heure encore très matinale.

Le Professeur Severus Rogue s'approcha de la porte de son bureau et le déverrouilla sans prêter attention à la sciure qui traînait sur le sol. Il faut dire qu'il faisait très sombre dans ce couloir. Il ouvrit la porte, commença à entrer, lança un Lumos et…

**hhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !**

Il resta pétrifié par se qu'il découvrit. Durant la nuit son cher bureau avait reçu la visite de quelque malfaiteur. (ou Malfaitrices comme son instinct lui disait) La pièce ne se trouvait pas seulement dans un  désordre indescriptible mais elle avait été aussi re-décoré  d'une manière quelque peu étrange. 

En effet, les malfaitrices avaient fouillé dans ses affaires et avaient placardé absolument partout ses feuilles de cours, ses… heu (il aurait préféré que cela ne se sache pas, mais les lecteurs ont droit à la vérité) résultats d'analyse médicale pour une MST (_ndla : MST : Maladie Sorcière Traditionnelle_) qu'il avait contracté quelques mois plus tôt alors qu'il noyait dans l'alcool, dans les bas-fond du chemin de Traverse, son chagrin d'avoir perdu le Maître… Il y avait, aussi de placardé sur les murs et sur le mobilier de la pièce, sa collection de posters centraux de Play-Wizard (_ndla : Pour les moldus qui lisent cette histoire, et je crois savoir qu'ils sont nombreux,  Play-Wizard est  l'équivalent sorcier de Play-Boy_ )

Partout où il n'y avait rien de placardé les murs étaient recouverts de graffiti… ou plutôt d'un seul et unique graffiti qui se répétait à sans doute plusieurs centaines d'exemplaires de toutes le couleurs. Ce graffiti disait : « Snivellus ! »

Tremblant de stupeur et de rage, Severus Rogue s'approcha des feuilles qui étaient fixées aux murs et sur les meubles. Il testa tous les contre-sort « anti-glue » qu'il connaissait mais pas une feuille ne se décrocha. 

Il alla chercher un flacon dans son armoire. « Défixatif » Il en pulvérisa sur les feuilles. Aucun résultat.

Perplexe car il ne connaissait pas d'autre méthode pour décoller ou décrocher ces feuilles, le professeur examina de plus près ce qui était si bien accroché. Il remarqua alors les fines tiges métalliques qui étaient enfoncées dans chaque feuille (à raison d'une à dix tiges/feuille) Rogue se demanda bien de quoi il pouvait s'agir. 

Il essaya plusieurs méthode pour enlever ses «Tiges » sans aucun résultat. (l'Assemblée avait ensorcelé les agrafes pour que seul un sort de Jambecoton puisse les retirer… Machiavélique car personne n'aurait l'idée d'utiliser ce sort pour retirer des agrafes plantées dans un mur.) En désespoir de cause et car il ne pouvait pas laisser ces feuilles ainsi exposées (certaine étant plutôt gênante si quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce, et d'autre car il en avait besoin pour ses cours), le pauvre professeur dut se résoudre à arracher feuille après feuille, en les déchirant autour des tiges, pour les récupérer.

C'est seulement à ce moment que Rogue remarqua qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique parchemin fixé sur sa table de travail. Perplexe et méfiant, il s'approcha du-dit parchemin. 

Il s'agissait de son emploi du temps hebdomadaire. 

Sur cette feuille la case du mardi matin, 8h, avait été soigneusement entouré. C'était le premier cours qu'il allait avoir ce jour là. Rogue fronça les sourcils et regarda de plus près ce qu'il avait de prévu pendant cette tranche horaire.(Il avait complètement oublié ce détail.)

_« Cours magistral._

**_6ème année,_**_ **Griffondor**._ » 

Rogue devint livide.

**HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa, Noooooooooooooooooon !!!!**

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

_* Note des auteurs *_

_Et voilà donc le chapitre3  de nos formidables aventures ! L'attente a été carrément longue, dsl ! Pour un peu, on croirait qu'il n'y a que des Gnagna-Aparté… _

_Encore une fois le chapitre a été rédigé par Reveanne d'après les idées de Reveanne avec l'approbation de l'Assemblée. _

_D'ailleurs non réitérons nos excuses auprès de la Fée Titilde pour le rôle que Reveanne lui a donné, pardon, pardon ! On espère que tu n'es pas vexé, il faut le prendre avec le sourire, c'est pour de rire. Et après tout on n'est pas l'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur pour rien, on aime cogner sur tout ce qui bouge (souvent sur nous-même si on regarde bien)_

_Sinon, nous remercions toutes les personnes qui nous laissent des reviews, on adore ça beaucoup, beaucoup et quand on peut, on tâche de répondre (si possible toutes ensembles). Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas._

_Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui._

_A+_

_~l'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur~_

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Prochain chapitre :

**~Deuxième cours de potion ~**

Et oui, c'est le deuxième cours de Rogue avec nous. Le pauvre professeur, il va très vite se sentir à côté de ses pompes, pourtant nous ne lui avons lancé qu'un sort et nous en avons autant souffert que lui. 

  


* * *

[1]  Expression : ©Fred-et-George

[2] Note de l'Assemblée : dans le document d'origine, les lettres changent aussi de taille, mais ça ne passe pas sur ff.net.


	13. Gnagna aparté 8

**Gnagna aparté 8 (les confidences de Rogue)**

****

****

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Notre Maître Vénéré pour mériter d'avoir ces filles comme élèves ?!_

_Bon, je ne vois qu'une explication possible : _**j'ai le mauvais œil !**__

_Après maintes recherche dans mes grimoires poussiéreux (teuf, teuf, teuf…j'aime pas la poussière j'suis allergique) j'ai enfin trouvé la_ **SOLUTION. **_Si cette recette ne fonctionne pas, je jure de …euh, ben,…de continuer à chercher un antidote._

**Pour conjurer le mauvais œil**

(Maroc)

_Appliquer du henné en pâte sur votre chevelure._

Vos notes : 

1. _J'ai une drôle d'impression. Je trouve cette recette un peu courte_

_            2. Cette recette est vraiment infecte !_

_            3.Parce que jamais deux sans trois. _

_4. pourquoi tous les élèves se sont fichus de moi ? S'ils croient que je ne les ai pas vus rigoler dans mon dos._

_            5. La recette n'a pas fonctionnée. C'est sur. Je n'ai plus qu'à en chercher une autre en espérant qu'elle soit plus efficace._

**Note de l'Assemblée (que nous avons vraiment  écrites sur le carnet de Rogue)** : 

- la Psychopouët : Mais c'est de nous qu'il parle au début !!!

- Reveanne : Le Mauvais œil tiens, tiens j'ai une idée bien sadique qui me viens à l'esprit.

- Gnagnagirl : Euh je crois que le professeur n'a pas du lire la suite de la recette. C'est parce qu'il a gardé le henné sur la tête (oui ! il fallait l'enlever) que Mr Rogue Severus a les cheveux gras. **Gnak, gnak, gnak**. Bon comme il n'a  pas la fin de la recette je vais être gentille et je vais lui donner.

Cher professeur  Rogue,

appliquer le henné sur la tête ne suffit pas. Il faut ensuite le retirer avec la **main droite **en formant **7 petites boules **que vous jetterez ensuite une à une dans un ruisseau ou un caniveau (vous devriez trouver ça au Pré au Lard) en récitant cette formule : « une tâche de henné dans la main droite est vraiment efficace contre le mauvais œil ! » Bon pour vous faciliter la tâche je vous traduit : « une tâche de henné dans la main droite est vraiment efficace contre le mauvais œil ! »

_Gnagnagirl pour l'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur_


	14. Mais, où est Charlie2

**Les aventures de l'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur.**

****

**_~Mais, …~_**

**_~2~_**__

Par Reveanne****

****

Il était déjà tard… Quoi que « tard » est une notion toute relative, par exemple 22h c'est tard pour certain et tôt pour d'autre… Enfin bref… il faisait nuit. Quoi que début septembre le nuit ne tombe plus tard... mais c'est pas grave. Il régnait un ambiance calme (calme tout relatif, car quelqu'un ronflait, ce qui est loin d'être _calme _surtout pour ceux que ça empêche de dormir) et endormie dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année des Griffondor car la majorité des élèves était déjà couchée et dormait à poing fermé (pour les poings, on n'est pas allé vérifier). 

Amélie entra dans le dortoir. (Seuls Dieu et elle savaient d'où elle venait, quoi qu'un bruit de chasse d'eau pouvait servir d'indice). Elle remarqua, au ronflement caractéristique, qu'Emilie dormait déjà. (Et oui, Gnagnagirl ronfle en dormant… et la Psychopouët aussi… quand à Reveanne, c'est encore pire car, elle, elle parle en dormant… on a donc des nuits relativement bruyantes dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année des Griffondor.) 

Un coup d'œil en direction du lit qui se trouvait à côté du sien apprit à Amélie qu'Anne s'était installée sur son lit pour passer un nuit à faire sans doute beaucoup de chose autre que dormir. (En effet il est de notoriété public que Reveanne est une insomniaque notoire qui est incapable de trouver le sommeil avant 4h du matin, et encore seulement si elle avait son Ducky avec elle.) Anne avait tiré les rideaux de son baldaquin mais sa silhouette, assise en tailleur, se découpait comme une ombre chinoise à cause du lumos qu'elle utilisait pour s'éclairer dans ses œuvres.

Bref il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire dans le dortoir ce soir là. 

Amélie s'approcha silencieusement de son lit. Elle prit le pyjama bleu qui se trouvait sous l'oreiller et se changea pour la nuit. Après avoir mis ses vêtements sales dans un sac à destination de la blanchisserie de l'école, Amélie se pencha à côté de son lit. Elle tira de dessous celui-ci un sac de toile ni petit ni grand. Après avoir…

1- vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de saleté accrochées dessus

2- vérifié que personne ne la regardait.

…Amélie posa le sac sur son lit. Après avoir encore vérifié que personne ne la regardait faire, elle ouvrit le sac avec mille précautions. Un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule plus tard, elle en sortit très pieusement et très cérémonieusement un coussin. Quoique c'était un peu grand pour un coussin, un oreiller plutôt… d'ailleurs cet oreiller était recouvert d'une taie sur laquelle était brodé le blason des Griffondor. Des plis sur le tissu blanc de la taie  indiquaient que cet oreiller avait servi récemment à quelqu'un. 

Amélie posa délicatement et avec une ferveur toute religieuse l'oreiller sur son lit où il y avait déjà un oreiller assez semblable à celui-là.  

La jeune fille s'installa pour dormir en faisant bien attention à ne pas déranger l'oreiller vénéré qu'elle venait de posé sur son lit. Elle s'allongea confortablement entre les draps et éteignit la lumière. 

Dans la semi obscurité (Reveanne devrait vraiment apprendre à faire des lumos moins brillant) Amélie prit amoureusement l'oreiller sacré dans ses bras. Le nez dans les plis de la taie d'oreiller adorée, elle s'endormit le plus paisiblement du monde.

Cette nuit encore, le marchant de sable avait fait des ravages dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année des Griffondor. Seule Reveanne avait survécu à l'hécatombe et s'apprêtait à passer une nuit studieuse.

Non loin de là (pas loin du tout même), à Poudlard, dans la tour de Griffondor, dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année (je vous avais bien dit que c'était pas loin), Charlie Weasley regardait son lit, perplexe, en se demandant où pouvait bien être passé son oreiller.


	15. Mauvais Sort

**Les aventures de l'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur.**

**_~4~_**

**_~Mauvais Sort ~_**

****

Mardi 5 septembre, 07h55am. 

Ecole de Poudlard, Bâtiment Ouest, Cachot O-ce-Kour. 

Cette fois, il ne se ferait pas avoir comme la veille. Se répétait le Professeur Rogue en contemplant le cachot encore vide où il était. Non, il ne se ferait pas avoir une seconde fois. Il garderait un œil sur elles… sur ces trois folles… 

La porte du  cachot s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les premiers élèves. Il s'agissait de deux fille totalement inconnue. Sous l'œil scrutateur du professeur, elles allèrent s'assoire au dernier rang. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un groupe de garçon qui fit son apparition et qui s'installa aussi au fond de la salle. 

Puis deux garçons.. 

Une fille.

Et, enfin, le fameux groupe de filles tant redouté arriva. Un brune avec une cravate sur la tête, une rousse qui ne devait pas être rousse naturellement et un blonde qui finissait de manger un toast beurré couvert de confiture. Les filles se dirigèrent vers le premier rang et firent mine de s'installer comme la veille, c'est-à-dire le plus loin possible les unes des autres de manière à ce que le prof ne puissent pas les voir toutes les trois en même temps.

« Vous ! » Cria Rogue à l'intention de ces trois fille là.

Emilie, Amélie et Anne s'immobilisèrent et jetèrent des regards interrogateurs à leur professeur.

« Oui, vous trois ! » Continua Rogue sur un ton sans réplique. « Asseyez-vous ICI ! » 

Il leur désigna les trois places qui se trouvaient juste devant son bureau. 

A son grand étonnement, les trois filles obéirent docilement et vinrent s'asseoir sans protester aux places qui leur étaient désignées.  

Dans le fond de la salle, un léger murmure vibra parmi les autres élèves. Entre rire  et prise de pari. 

Sagement, trop sans doute, Amélie, Emilie et Anne sortirent leurs affaires (parchemins, plumes, encre, livre) et attendirent en silence que le cours commence. 

Rogue les regarda tout un moment avec perplexité. Etait-ce vraiment les même filles que la veille ? Enfin bref, comme il était 8h passé, il préféra commencer son cours tout en gardant un œil sur ces trois  là. 

Le professeur de Potion prit le registre et fit l'appel. Il ne manquait personne. Il reposa le registre et commença son cours. 

Thème du jour : Ingrédients de Première-Catégorie et Rappels et précisions sur les primo-réactions et leurs effets. 

Hé oui, il n'y a pas que la pratique et la fabrication de potion pendant ce cours, mais aussi la théorie qui s'y rattache… Passionnant… Il y eut un vague soupir d'ennui dans la salle et quelques crissements de plume sur du parchemin.

Sous les yeux attentifs de Rogue, les trois filles du premier rang, sérieuses comme des Serdaigle, écrivirent le titre de la leçon sur un parchemin vierge. 

Quelqu'un éternua au fond de la salle. 

Instinctivement Rogue tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de faire ce bruit. Il hésita à retirer des points pour perturbation du cours… il n'hésita pas longtemps et retira 5 points à Griffondor.

Il commença ensuite son cours à proprement parler en rappelant la liste de tous les ingrédients classés en Première-Catégorie. Liste longue… très longue… Il en profita pour retirer des points pour chaque personne qui oserait bailler ou montrer tout signe d'ennuie trop évident. 

Les Ingrédients de Première-Catégorie se divisaient en plusieurs groupes : Minéral (11 produits), Végétal (25 produits), Animal (2 produits) et Autre (1 produit). 

Chaque groupe se subdivisait par éléments (Eau, feu, terre et air) par type d'effets de bases (Excitant, Métamorphose, narcotique, mutisme…etc.), par effets Primo-associés ( par exemple si utilisé avec un  produit de type Eau/narcotique alors effet hypnotique….) par effets d'ordre (par exemple : si ajouté en fin de potion, alors stabilise le liquide…), par effets secondo-associé (effet en association avec deux produits) par effets tertio-associ   par effets-temporel…etc.

Ce cours sur les ingrédients de Première-Catégorie étaient en fait un catalogage de ces ingrédients dans le but d'aborder les Primo-réaction (Réaction entre produits de Première-Catégorie) en fin de séance… thème qui donnerait naissance à environ une dizaine de cours tous aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres. (ensuite ils passeraient aux produits de Deuxième-Catégorie et aux Secondo-réactions…) 

Un vrai bonheur en perspective ! Heureusement qu'il y avait deux heures de travaux pratiques toutes les semaines, sinon bon nombre d'élèves auraient sans doute préféré mourir que de subir un tel cours.

En bon, pour le moment ils devaient écouter et prendre en note cette liste de produits et d'effets et tâchant de ne pas monter leur ennui… Les plus malin avaient fait un tableau et remplissaient les cases au fur et à mesure que le prof égrenait les noms et les effets… quoique, c'était une bonne idée toute relative car comme ça ils n'avaient presque rien à écrire et s'ennuyaient encore plus.

De son côté, appuyé à son bureau,  le professeur Rogue s'ennuyait aussi mais ne le montrait pas. (de long année d'entraînement pour y parvenir). Il surveillait les trois filles du premier rang de manière attentive. Elles étaient appliquées et semblaient boire ses paroles. Elles écrivaient jusqu'à la moindre virgule de ce qu'il disait. 

C'était vraiment louche.

Rogue se redressa et fit quelque pas tout en continuant à parler (il commençait à avoir des fourmis dans la fesse droite). Il fit trois pas à gauche, trois pas à droite. S'immobilisa et se tu momentanément histoire que les élèves puissent se masser le poignet à cause de la crampe qu'ils avaient à force d'écrire. 

Rogue balaya l'assistance du regard. Il vit comme ça des visage pâles et des yeux qui le regardait avec étonnement. 

De leur côté, les trois filles du premier rang avaient toujours le nez plongé dans leur parchemin, sans relever les yeux de ce qu'elles écrivaient et étaient sages comme des image moldues. 

Ne sachant pas trop quoi penser, le professeur reprit sa liste des Ingrédients de Première-Catégorie. Il s'écouta parler au cas où il aurait subi un nouveau sort de diction… mais non, rien à signaler de ce côté là.

Il fit quelques pas à droite, passa derrière son bureau et jeta un coup d'œil à ses notes. Il revint sur le devant de la scène. 

Au premier rang, les trois filles étaient toujours aussi studieuse et écoutait attentivement le cours en prenant scrupuleusement des notes, toujours en fixant leur parchemin des yeux. Par contre au fond de la salle, certains élèves avaient reposé leur plume et le regardait fixement avait un curieuse expression sur le visage. 

Nerveux, Rogue fit à nouveau quelques pas. Il avait comme une irrésistible envie de bouger… Soudain inquiet, il fit attention à la manière dont il se déplaçait… mais, non rien d'étrange de ce côté là, il mettait toujours un pied devant l'autre le plus normalement du monde. 

Il y eut quelques rires nerveux au fond de la salle. A présent, et en dehors des fille du premier rang, tous le monde avait reposé sa plume.

Rogue s'immobilisa. Perplexe.

Les trois filles du premier rang lui jetèrent un regard furtif puis gardèrent le visage pencher vers leur parchemin. Deux des filles se trouvant au fond de la salle se cachèrent le visage dans les mains. La dernière fille de la classe le regardait avec des yeux rond à moitié horrifiés. 

Du côté des garçons, ce n'était gère mieux. Un regardait sa feuille, un essayait de dissimuler un fou rire, un jetait des regards nerveux au prof avec une mine horrifiée,  un autre regardait le professeur fixement avec des yeux exorbités, et un dernier avait des tiques nerveux en regardant fixement le prof.

Le garçon aux tiques nerveux  leva la main. Il s'agissait d'un adolescent roux… Charlie Weasley.

« Oui ? » Demanda sèchement Rogue. 

« Excusez-moi, mais… » Bégaya Charlie. « …Mais… Qu'êtes vous en train  de… de faire, Pro… professeur ? »

« Mon cours ! » Répliqua Rogue avec condescendance. « Vous écouteriez, vous le sauriez ! » Ajouta-t-il, acerbe.

La réponse fut accueilli par des rires nerveux.

Charlie fit mine de vouloir dire autre chose mais se ravisa. Il venait de se rendre compte que le prof n'avait encore rien remarqué. Ho la la…

Rogue balaya la pièce du regard avec un terrible pressentiment. Pourtant les trois filles ne pouvaient pas avoir pu faire quelque chose, il les avait surveillées pendant tout le cours !

C'est alors qu'il remarqua ses chaussures. 

Ho, elles n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire ses chaussures, c'étaient les siennes, les même que d'habitude, en cuir noir, très sobre. En fait ce qui l'y avait à remarquer avec ses chaussures à ce moment là, c'était qu'elle se trouvait à deux mètres de lui. Soigneusement posé sur le sol. 

Tiens, tiens, tiens… Quand avait-il enlevé ses chaussures ?!

Rogue jeta un coup d'œil à ses pieds. Il agita les orteils.

Tiens, tiens, tiens… Il avait aussi enlevé ses chaussettes ?!

Alors le pauvre Severus Rogue se rendit compte qu'il tenait quelque chose dans les mains. C'était deux morceaux de tissu, un relativement petit et un grand. Il étendit le bras pour voir de quoi il s'agissait exactement. 

Une robe de sorcier et un caleçon…Mais que faisait-il avec _ça_ dans les mains ? 

Rogue se pétrifia, les yeux agrandis d'effroi. Il avait peur de comprendre. Non… ho, non, c'était pas possible…

Lentement, très lentement il baissa les yeux vers la vision d'horreur qu'il offrait aux élèves depuis presque dix minutes.

Il s'agissait bien, hélas, de SA robe et de SON caleçon…

Ce qui se passa ensuite nul ne le comprit exactement, mais le professeur de Potion disparut du cachot en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire citrouille. 

Les élèves éclatèrent d'un fou rire nerveux et incoercible qui résonna longtemps dans le cachot. Certain(e)s resteraient sans doute traumatisé à vie par ce qu'ils (elles) avaient vu 

Mais bon,  pour le moment, une seule question se posait : Pourquoi le professeur n'avait pas remarqué le maléfice ? Car il ne s'agissait que d'un malheureux maléfice d'effeuillage (de Strip-tease pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris)   même s'il n'aurait rien pu faire contre, il aurait tout de même dû s'en rendre compte et s'enfuir du cachot avant de s'être entièrement dévêtu devant les élèves… Même l'Assemblée n'était pas capable de répondre à ça. Elles étaient bien assez sous le coup de ce qu'elles venaient de voir de trop près (elles était au premier rang, juste devant le prof… aux premières loges !) pour ne pas arriver à réfléchir tout à fait normalement.

 Comment  le malheureux « Sept-Voiles » associé à un sort de retardement (un sortilège pour que le maléfice ne commence que dix minutes après l'avoir lancé, très pratique pour avoir un alibi au moment où le maléfice ferait effet) qu'elles avaient lancé pendant que le prof faisait l'appel avait pu agire sans que Rogue s'en rende compte était et resterait un mystère. Mais bon, cette aventure fit que l'Assemblée proscrit ce maléfice à tout jamais de leur panoplie. Trop risqué pour leur âme pure et chaste !

Pauvre, pauvre de nous !

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_* Note des auteurs *_

Chapitre écrit par Reveanne sur une idée de l'Assemblée. 

Sinon, nous remercions toutes les personnes qui nous laissent des reviews, on adore ça beaucoup, beaucoup et quand on peut, on tâche de répondre (si possible toutes ensembles). Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

A+

~l'Assemblée du Saule-Cogneur~

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Prochain chapitre :

**~ pleine lune ~**

Dans le prochain chapitre, nous découvrirons pourquoi la pleine lune est une date importante dans la vie de la Psychopouët et, donc, dans la vie de l'Assemblée. Une belle balade dans le Poudlard by-night en perspective.


End file.
